


Jizzerella

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Home Sweet Home [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Choking, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double sided dildo, Flogging, Forced Abortion, Forced Spaying, Implied Gang Bang, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of impregnation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Saiyans are Intersexed, Sibling Incest, Spit Roast, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Womb Knot, misuse of pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Bardock is in search of the perfect tasting cock. One night, the King throws a mask ball and Bardock comes face to phallus with his dream come true.Unfortunately, Bardock never gets a chance to learn who this mystery Saiyan is. He spends a lot of time and effort sucking every eligible dick in the district, trying to find the owner of that perfect cock.





	1. Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a story about a Saiyan who couldn't find love. So sad and tragic is the existence of one who cannot find the one thing that makes life worth living. Bardock's tale will bring you much grief-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bardock: _Cut the crap, aye? That's not how I'm gonna start my story. I'll start it like any other regular Saiyan tale would start..._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock services his King. King Vegeta invites him to a mask ball intended to find the King a mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Fuck, this one's tight!" A tall dark skinned Saiyan panted, shoving his cock inside a warm body.

  
"His mouth is paradise!" His partner groaned as a tongue licked up and down his shaft before being engulfed by that heavenly mouth again, being sucked as if the mouth's owner's life depended on it.

  
Being spit roasted in a dark alley by two Saiyans he had just met wasn't exactly how Bardock planned this evening. Then again, he was always on the lookout for 'fresh meat'.

  
"Oh, I'm gonna cum- AAAAAAHAAAW, YES!"

  
_~One down, one more to go._ The Commander of the 'Five person Land Shark Team' tallied mentally.

  
Bardock felt the Saiyan behind him increase the pace, fucking him in earnest now that his companion had emptied his load down the scarred Saiyan's throat.

  
"Hurry up, will ya? Yer partner here's already done. What are ya- Long winded?" Bardock goaded the stranger into finishing quickly.

  
"Fuck- His mouth- Certainly- P-precedes him- Ahhh! Oh, fuck!"

  
_~And two down._ The bait was bitten but still no catch.

  
Bardock didn't even wait for the Saiyan to pull out. He stood, pulled his leggings up, disregarding the load shot into him trickling down to soil his gear, and turned tail back into the bar, not sparing the spent Saiyans a single glance.

 

 

 

Gine shook his head as Bardock stomped across the bar and sat next to him, grumpy as ever.

  
"I see yer still empty handed." Bardock's best friend took a sip from his drink and sighed contently.

  
"They weren't what I'm looking for." Bardock signalled the bartender for a drink.

  
"Ya keep being so picky about things and ya'll end up alone, 'Dock. Ya think yer ever gonna settle down?" Gine looked at his childhood friend with concern. Through the years he'd seen how Bardock leapt from one suitor to another, never taking the time to even get to know them properly.

  
"When I find the perfect dick I'll settle down on it." Bardock accepted the drink he ordered and tipped the bartender with two Favors, the bartender nodded his gratitude.

  
Gine chuckled and took another swig of his thick, frothy drink. "His Majesty sends his regards, by the way."

  
"Ya saw him today?" Bardock perked up.

  
"More like 'he saw me'," Gine grimaced and swivelled in the bar stool to face the scarred Warrior.

  
"Yer playing a dangerous game, Bardock. The King is no play thing. It's one thing to respect him, even desire him, another to act upon those desires and-"

  
"Awww, don't give me that shit again," Bardock interrupted angrily, "I never initiated anything with him! He's the one who approached me-"

  
"Because ya had set up an illegal stand offering blow jobs as a trade."

  
"AND he gave me the permit-"

  
"YEAH?! After you gobbled his dick down like ya were a starved Tanpah."

  
Bardock leaned in and ran his nose across Gine's exposed neck inhaling his scent, "yer jealous~"

  
Gine swatted the offending nose and chuckled, "I just don't wanna see ya dig a hole ya won't be able to get out of, 'Dock." Gine caressed Bardock's scarred left cheek before slapping it playfully.

  
Bardock smile and finished his drink in one go. "Welp, better see what His royal Highness wants," Bardock wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and hopped off the high stool.

  
"At least clean yer drippin' hole first! Show some respect for The King. Ya reek of cum!" Gine reproached him.

  
Bardock turned around and shouted a 'no time for that' at his friend. Gine shook his head again. "It's like he ENJOYS provoking others..."

 

 

 

The King paced the corridors, his cape billowed behind him elegantly. He had sent his regards with Bardock's comrade, and that would always get him a visit from said Commander. Not that he would stay up all night waiting, he had better things to do. But a visit from that cock hungry Saiyan was always a welcomed one when the King was feeling exceptionally bored.

  
Like tonight.

  
A sound from the throne room caught his attention, "ah. That must be him." He directed himself towards the ceremonial chamber and low and behold, Bardock was harrassing one of the guards.

  
The King's rich laughter filled the halls and caught the attention of his guest.

  
Bardock turned around and smiled cheekily, "Yer Royal Highness~" Bardock left the aroused guard sprawled against the wall and walked towards his King with open arms.

  
"You finally decided to grace me with your presence, Commander."

  
"On the contrary, My Liege, it is I who is graced." Bardock kneeled in front of the King, grabbing his cape and kissing it.

  
"Rise, Bardock. There is no need for etiquette when it is just us two."

  
Bardock smirked and stood up, "then allow me to kiss you properly."

  
The scarred warrior placed his hands on either side of King Vegeta's face and pecked his lips. The King closed his eyes and savored the feel of the other Saiyan's lips on his.

  
When they parted, it was King Vegeta's turn to smirk, "you call that kiss 'proper'? Have you had your brain fucked out today far too many times to remember how to kiss properly?"

  
"Show me how my King wishes to be kissed~" Bardock purred.

  
The King pressed his lips against the Commander's and swiped his tongue across his full lips, taking the bottom one into his own mouth where he sucked it harshly. Bardock moaned and pressed his hands against the royal armor. He responded by biting King Vegeta's lips and running his tongue apologetically across them afterwards.

Bardock was many things, but a kisser, he was not. He prefered to forgo the formalities and get straight to the point. Out of all the Saiyans he'd have relations with, the King and Gine were the only ones who Bardock would gladly kiss. Gine; because he was too sweet of a soul not to, and they've been practicing kissing since they were children. King Vegeta; well- He was one HELL of a kisser. Bardock would not miss out on that.

 

"Mmm~ Vee!"

  
The King kept kissing his wayward subject, pulling the most delicious moans out of him. He slowly directed them to his ceremonial chair.

  
It took a while for that to register in Bardock's lust addled mind, "the Throne?"

  
"Yes, Bardock. I wish to fuck you on my Throne."

  
"Oh, yer feeling naughty today!"

  
"Merely bored. And you prove to be quite an entertainment and good exercise companion."

  
"Is that all?!" Bardock whined.

  
"No. I also trust you with my life."

  
Bardock blushed. That was high praise for any Saiyan; to know that another entrusted them with their existence, and the King himself, no less. Bardock stopped and took a step away from his King. "What's this really about?"

  
King Vegeta sighed and ran a hand across his forehead, "it is time for me to look for a mate, Bardock. I am throwing a ball next moon cycle and wish for you to be part of it."

  
Bardock quirked an eyebrow and grudgingly asked, "Am I gonna be the only third class there?"

  
"It is a masquerade, no one will know it is you. Besides, you have proven yourself worthy of elite ranking, Bardock-"

  
"Not this again..."

  
"You have refused several opportunities because of misplaced loyalties."

  
"I- I couldn't leave Gine, Vee. He's my best friend, my everything... Almost."

  
"I know you've been on the hunt as well."

  
"Oh, that. Yeah, figured it was about time I find a good permanent cock to suck on."

  
"Is that all?" King Vegeta returned, his amused voice was not lost in his partner for the night.

  
"Hmph," Bardock smiled, "it's a deal maker or a deal breaker."

  
"You enjoy mine..."

  
"Yeah, but- I wouldn't be able to live yer palace life. Confined to being yer concubine-"

  
"Oh, you'd be much more than that. IF you are agreeable to some changes."

  
"I refuse to partake in the Rank Reassignment Tournament. I was born a low class and will stay a low class."

  
The King gave Bardock a long look. "Perhaps. One day you may change your mind. But for now, take your filthy clothes off and pleasure me."

 

 

 

Morning found a very tired Bardock and a still sleeping King, both curled up on top of luxurious silky furs. Bardock could not believe how kinky the King was feeling last night, the painful 'caresses' the King delt him had been very stimulating and Bardock could still feel the soreness throughout his body.

  
_~He must be close to his rut._ He thought. _~Or he wanted to rid me of the scent of those two losers from the bar._

  
The scarred Saiyan stretched his arms above his head and replayed all the things they did last night and in the dark hours of the morning. He had underestimated the King's stamina and passion. Previous nights were not nearly as heated as this one.

Bardock felt his companion shift and an arm made its way across his midriff, hugging him closer.

  
_~Yep. Definitely close to his rut._

  
The heat, eventually, suffocated Bardock after a while and he tried to shimmy away only to have that arm tighten around him even more.

 

"Whur 'r you going?" The sleepy voice of the King was barely above a whisper.

  
"I need to take a piss..." Bardock wasn't exactly lying.

  
King Vegeta stretched and climbed on top of the Commander, pinning his arms as he did so.

  
"What the- Mmmm!"

  
A mouth on his own cut out the last part of his sentence and Bardock let himself be kissed thoroughly.

After a few minutes of sucking face, however, he really needed to relieve himself. "Vee- I need- Chamber pot-"

  
"Mmmm, you are filthy, heir of cKelerias."

  
"I'm serious!"

  
"And I shall keep you here for a while longer." The royal kept on kissing his way across Bardock's body, his stronger arms kept the Saiyan pinned and helpless.

  
"Vee, if ya dun want an accident-"

  
"Happy accidents happen..." King Vegeta used one hand to keep Bardock's hand in place and let the other one travel down to his partner's belly, where he applied a little bit of pressure.

  
"AHHH- Fuck!" Bardock's penis twitched in interest.

  
"Somebody still wants some~"

  
"This somebody needs to get a bowl."

  
"You concern yourself over nothing, Bardock." The royal hand caressed farther down until it reached Bardock's half mast shaft. "Your body will be played with for a while longer. Let us see how long you can hold out."

  
"WHAT? I ain't pissing on myself- AAAHHHH!"

  
The royal had applied more pressure to Bardock's bladder, the extra stimuli provided enough pleasure for the scarred Saiyan to become fully aroused now.

  
"Veeeee~ Don't. Lemme- Mmmmm~"

  
Elegant fingers returned to teasing up and down Bardock's length, slowly, manicured nails scratched gently at the velvety skin, and soon Bardock was leaking precum, ready for another round of shameless sex.

Without warning, King Vegeta penetrated his partner's mating entrance and started a ruthless pace.

  
"I've been feeling insatiable as of late, Bardock. I want all of you..."

  
"Fuck!" Bardock tightened around the King's shaft as the royal grasped Bardock's erection and started pumping him at a fast pace. The hand holding the Commander's arms let go and pushed down on Bardock's belly as the King increased his pace.

  
"OH GODS!" Bardock came with a shout as the King penetrated past his cervix and started forming a knot with the head of his penis, locking them together for the next several minutes.

  
"Oh yes, Bardock, GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" The King shouted his orgasm as he ripped another one from his companion by stroking his dick faster. Bardock ejaculated this time and made a true mess of himself.

  
"SHIT, VEEE!!!! Oh- Godsdammit..." Bardock was mortified, "yer furs... They're ruined-"

  
"Oh, do not worry about that. They will be taken care of in due time. But for now, I wish to enjoy feeling you pulse around my shaft."

  
"You are one dirty bastard." Bardock leaned up to kiss his King. The kiss was sloppy, but neither of them cared. They would remain like this for a long time, enjoying each other to the fullest, until Bardock's cervix relaxed and King Vegeta was released.

  
"Ya made me -fuckin'- leak all over myself, Vee! What the fuck?" Bardock was not as mad as he should be, after such intense orgasms, he couldn't hold a grudge against the King for a minor accident that would soon be remedied by the palace servants.

  
"Nothing that a dip in the royal springs will not fix." The King acted too coy for someone who had just made a grown Saiyan revert to the incontinent days during infancy.

 

 

 

Food was served to the Saiyans relaxing in the natural hot springs inside the palace. Bardock counted his blessings, indeed. It was close to the first Rain Season, which meant the water reserves around the planet were almost depleted after four and a half Earth years of drought. And here he was, relaxing in temperate crystalline bubbly waters, drinking from the finest wines and eating exotic fruits and meats.

  
"You are thinking." The King stated. He knew that vacant look in Bardock's face.

  
"Is it that dangerous, Vee?" Bardock smiled lazily at King Vegeta.

  
"Only if those thoughts go to dark places."

  
"I just feel lucky, is all." Bardock took a deep sigh, "I just- Wish Gine could share this..."

  
"You know what I think of that Saiyan."

  
"Yeah, yeah, he's weak- Defective, whatever."

  
"Honestly, Bardock. You ought to choose who you spend time with-"

  
Bardock stood up from his comfortable seat and hollered at the King, something that would cost other warriors their life, "Gine's been my childhood friend! I am where I am because of him. I shouldn't even be alive-"

  
The King stood up as well, "you are alive because you are resourceful and crafty."

  
"Who ya think taught me?"

  
"You are a fast learner."

  
"Anything to discredit him..."

  
Bardock left the springs entirely and flared his ki to dry off.

  
"Leaving so soon, Commander?"

  
The King called him that with derisiveness only when he was miffed. Bardock paused and shivered, not out of cold. Vegetasei was never cold unless one travelled way up north where the Snow Saiyan territories were. Only the bravest, most idiotic Saiyans would travel there to steal ice from forbidden lands, most would not succeed and their lives would end at the skirts of the mountains, their bodies never to be found.

  
"I'd say I overstayed my welcome, Yer Highness." Bardock stretched and went to retrieve his gear.

  
"I hope you come for the formal. You will be quite pleased to know you can one up all the arrogant high class soldiers."

  
"How do you mean?" That had caught the scarred Saiyan's interest.

  
"I had a booth built. One that masks smells almost entirely. It has several holes no bigger than the size of my fist." The King raised his closed hand to demonstrate.

  
"You don't say what I think yer saying..."

  
"Much."

  
"Ohohooo, nice!"

  
"I figured you would test it out. You will remain anonymous and can have all the dicks you crave for. Perhaps you may even find your match?"

  
"HA! Imagine that. An elite as my mate." Bardock guffawed at the thought, and started putting on his soiled clothes from the previous night in the alley.

  
"There will be some middle class Saiyans as well. A few select that have proven themselves worthy."

  
"Ugh, fine, Vee. I'll go to yer silly celebration."

  
The King smiled and watched as Bardock finished dressing himself. Once upon a time, he would imagine Bardock as his mate, now, as they grew old together, King Vegeta's hopes had dwindled. Bardock was too much of a free spirit.

  
But Saiyans often changed when presented with the right opportunity.

 


	2. Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock has an unwanted guest, and everyone's favorite Saiyan Pirate makes an appearance.

The trek home was a productive one, Bardock passed by the market place to trade Favors, the currency used in Vegetasei, for a few needed items; some plants for seasoning meals and materials for his masquerade outfit.

He was having a pleasant day so far, until he reached his forge and saw a very particular space pod settled next to it.

 

"Oh, FUCK MY ASS." Bardock shouted furiously and flew up inside his home.

 

Bardock's suspicions were confirmed as he landed on the entry and saw the last Saiyan he wanted to see now or ever, seated on his lounge chair, making smoke circles with HIS pipe.

 

"Ah, the master of the forge returns." The uninvited guest purred salaciously.

 

"Turles." The name was growled. Bardock's tail swished left to right rapidly to show his disdain.

 

"The one and only," the Space Pirate growled back.

 

Bardock tossed his shopping items by the entrance and stomped towards his uninvited guest, watching with some sick pleasure as Turles' eyes widened just a fraction and his tail stopped tapping leisurely on the plush chair.

 

"Give me that!" Bardock snatched the pipe away and put it out, "ya know how expensive this shit is?"

 

"Not as expensive as what I got my hands on." Turles gave a toothy grin and got up to get a satchel he had brought with him.

 

"Oh, what have you gotten yerself into **this** time..." Bardock opened the chest where he kept all his recreational objects and put the pipe away. He got up and met Turles half way, snatching the bag from him and looking inside. Saiyan curiosity turned out to be a curse most of the time, Bardock would soon be a prime example.

 

"CAREful-" Turles snatched the satchel back and poked inside. He pulled out a little disc, no bigger than a button, and showed it to his model.

 

"These are very delicate, do be careful. They're a new product in the galactic market and very expensive, I cannot stress that enough."

 

Bardock took the disc gently, then looked pointedly at Turles after examining the small item,"and lemme guess, ya stole them."

 

Turles chuckled and ran a bold hand down Bardock's chestplate, "you know me so well..."

 

Bardock growled and removed the offending hand, "ya'll get yerself killed one day, Turles."

 

"All the more reason to enjoy 'the now', wouldn't you say?"

 

The scarred Saiyan considered those words.

 

_~What do I got to lose?_

 

Bardock then looked at his darker double and sneered, "I despise you so much."  


"Brilliant!" Turles pulled out another disk and showed Bardock how it was used, "first you put it on your arm, like so." Bardock followed the wayward Saiyan's instructions, "you press the little button in the middle, and prongs will come out to adhere to your skin."

 

Bardock hissed as the tiny prongs pierced his skin, securing the disc to his flesh, "now what?"

 

Turles shrugged and took a seat on the supple floor of the morel Saiyans used as homes and used the lounge chair as back support, "enjoy the rush. I know I will~"

 

"Will I still have my wits about me?" Bardock asked as he sat down as well.

 

"Oh, most certainly, this is why they are so costly. They don't create undesired side effects or after effects... Unless 'regretting what you did' counts as one." Turles explained with a coy voice. He had a knowing look on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared at the older warrior. A small voice in the back of Bardock's head was admonishing him for being so stupid.

 

 _~Never trust the Space Pirate._ Bardock thought as he stood up.

 

"Shit. What's in-"

 

"It's a chemical that makes most species extremely horny and sensitive to everything." Turles provided most helpfully.

 

"YA MOTHER F- MMMMPH!"

 

Turles stood up and kissed his doppleganger forcefully and deeply. When they parted Turles had a faraway look in his eyes, "how long has it been, Bardy?"

 

"Dun call me that. Only one person can call me th-that."

 

"Where is Gine, by the way? In the butcher shop?"

 

Bardock growled, "yes... He's gonna be so piss- Pissed." Bardock started sweating and getting aroused against his will, Turles was close enough to not only notice the change in smell. He could feel Bardock growing hard against him and cheered mentally.

 

"Sit down with me." The dark skinned Saiyan guided a struggling Bardock to the lounge chair and sat down close to the other warrior.

 

"Since this is your first time, it will hit you full force. It becomes more comfortable to deal with the more you use them, but the effect never wears down. It always does it's job, one doesn't become addictive. Even though I think the feeling alone is very addicting, sex is never the same. In my case, at least."

 

Bardock closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them everything had become more colorful and pretty-like. He shook his head and blinked, trying to focus on his clone's face, "what have I done." Bardock touched Turles' cheek softly. He couldn't bring himself to punch the other at the moment, no matter how many times he had gotten screwed over by the legendary swindler Saiyan.

 

"You let your curiosity get the better of you, and with **me** , no less."

 

"I shoulda known better- Than to trust a no good, swindling-" This time Bardock initiated the kiss. He caressed the Pirate's lips with his own, before dipping his tongue inside and ravishing the mouth before him.

 

"Oooooh, Bar-" Turles reciprocated all too well until he had to take a breather, "it's been so long, love. Three Rain Seasons, right?"

 

"I dun care- I want ya now." Bardock started undressing, and Turles followed his lead.

 

Turles watched as Bardock's breast plate came off. He whistled his appreciation, "baby, you still look as tight as ever..." Turles unclasped his cape and let it fall to the floor, followed by his armor and shorts. Bardock was having some trouble deciding what to get rid of next, Turles took pity on him and helped Bardock with his pants.

Once they were halfway off, the smell of arousal hit Turles full force, and he could detect other smells on him, one in particular. "Ohhh, somebody's been with His Majesty..."

 

"Fuck, d-don't remind me."

 

"You lucky dog. I've been trying to get into his pants for ever."

 

"The King would never go for ya. Yer not his- His type." Bardock wiped a trail of sweat before it got in his eyes.

 

"I look EXACTLY like you!" Turles chuckled as the pants came off, alongside Bardock's leg warmers and boots.

 

"Yer not his type on the inside."

 

"That doesn't concern me. One day I'll have him and we'll have a glorious time together."

 

"HA! Not likely, unless you trick him, he will- He will never fall for yer charms. Now, get over here."

 

Turles took a seat next to his partner again and let himself be manhandled. Bardock positioned Turles like he wanted to and kissed his way down the Pirate's chest, circling his tongue around dark nipples and down chiseled abs.

 

"Mmmm~ Bardock, you haven't lost your touch, you naughty Saiyan."

 

And Bardock remembered, instantly, how much he hated Turles. They were very much alike in many ways. In others, they were the extreme opposites. Now, however, he couldn't bring himself to care. Other times, he would chew Turles out for showing his face. But now, he had a pliant body beneath him and it reeked of sex.

 

"Ya have no idea, you cheat."

 

Turles gasped and mocked being hurt, "how about getting your mouth occupied with other... Things?" Turles thrust his hips against Bardock's chest to emphasize his point. Bardock was one to comply all too well.

The Pirate's dick disappeared inside the Commander's mouth, Bardock started sucking him with the same force they had kissed, he didn't hold back at all where his clone was involved. He aimed to hurt, and Turles loved him for it.

 

"Ohhhh, yes~ Use more teeth, Bardy!"

 

Bardock growled at the nickname and bit down on the tip, making Turles scream out in passion. Turles quickly squeezed the base of his shaft to avoid climaxing, it was too early to end the first round.

 

"I told ya not to call me that!" Bardock wiped his mouth and grabbed Turles by the neck, "I've been wondering for sometime now, and I finally figured ya out..."

 

"You- Did, eh?" Turles choked out the words.

 

"Yes." Bardock hissed out and threw the Saiyan clear across the room before pouncing on him. His hands sensually ran across Turles' neck, scratching every once in a while, leaving angry red welts in their wake, "ya want to be abused." Bardock slapped the Saiyan hard.

 

"GAAAH!" The dark skinned warrior looked dazedly at his double. "My secret is no more~"

 

Another slap.

 

"It's not a secret if ya parade it around like ya do. Ya also have a death wish."

 

Slap.

 

"Only if it gives me a power boost." Turles returned with a maniac smile on his reddening face.

 

"Ya can't get a power boost if yer dead!" Bardock tightened his grip around the Space Pirates neck, squeezing enough to cut out most of his airway.

 

Turles had the face of ecstasy as he felt himself being choked. Blood rushed to his ears, and into his brain, making him even more hyper aware on top of his high.

Bardock started frotting against his double, slicking their dicks together, it provided a delicious friction. All sensations were enhanced by the drug, and Bardock moaned loudly as he enjoyed the rush as well. The feel and warmth of the Saiyan underneath him was making him blow a fuse, but he needed more stimulus.

Without warning, Bardock thrust his dick up Turles' ass in one go, no lube, no prep, and he could bet his right nut sac that it hurt him more than it did Turles.

Turles screamed out as much as the tight grip on his neck let him. His vision started going dark before he was released. Bardock sat back and let himself become adjusted to the tightness of Turles' well sculpted ass.

 

"Ahhh, it's a miracle yer ass is still tight. With how much you get fucked I would think it's so loose I could fit my entire arm up there!"

 

Turles sobered up for a moment, "you want to try?" He asked, excitement was written all over him.

 

"Some other time. Now, I wanna fuck ya raw!" Bardock tightened the grip around Turles' neck once more and started pistoning his hips with all his strength, which was to say, bone breaking.

 

Turles' string of screams and moans was cut off every time Bardock applied more pressure around his neck, he was loving every second of it. His plan had worked out better than he predicted. Bardock's wild side was brought out and Turles got to reap the benefits.

 

"It's- Too bad- You can't knot me-" The dark Saiyan gritted out.

 

"Oh, you'd love that, wouldn't ya. I'm not a latcher, Turles. And neither are you."

 

The scarred warrior didn't miss the look of pure hatred sent his way. It was a touchy subject for the Space Pirate. He had trained a long time ago to become a latcher, to be able to form a knot with his penis, but he never passed the hormone test. As a clone, the lab results came back inconclusive, there wasn't any data to go by. Turles had been the first synthetic Saiyan that showed interest in training himself to become a latcher, and it all failed halfway through. That had left a big emptiness in Turles' life. An emptiness that he had to fill in other ways.

Bardock gazed at the warrior below him and let him breath for a little bit. Turles took a big gulp of air before Bardock choked him again. This time he didn't let up, and as Turles' vision started to fade, Bardock increased his pace, ramming his cock against the Pirate's sweet spot.

 

"Ya will come for me now, ya cock whore!" Bardock panted and his thrusts became erratic, he was close.

 

Turles came, no sound left his throat, no air to fill his lungs, he fainted, and had the most intense orgasm in his life. One last thought crossed his mind. 

 

_~I welcome death. It was worth it._

 

 

 

A few hours later, Turles came to. He sat up and looked around before remembering where he was and everything that had transpired.

 

"Oh." He turned to see Bardock on his side, his back to him. "Are you asle-"

 

"I'm awake." Came the stark reply.

 

"I don't suppose you want to try fisting me-"

 

"Get out."

 

Turles sighed and picked himself up from the soft warm furs. Bardock must've placed him there after he fainted. That was unexpected, knowing how much the scarred Saiyan hated his presence.

 

"I best be on my way then. I have things to see, people to do..." He geared up and turned to leave. A strong grip in his hand stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a calculating Bardock staring coldly at him. "What now?"

 

"Turles. If ya ever pull a stunt like that one again, I will NOT stop and help ya get yer breath back. I will kill ya."

 

The Space Pirate stared at his doppleganger for a while before a crazy smirk appeared on his face. "You really mean that."

 

Bardock squinted at him and let his arm go.

 

"Then it's a promise. I shall return when I'm ready to die by your hands, Bardock." Turles grabbed his bag, made his exit and left in his space pod.

 

Aro was already setting and one could see Eyo in the distance, Vegetasei's two suns, one bigger than the other. Bardock sighed and rubbed his face worriedly. Turles would come back, and who knew what stunt he would pull next time.

The scarred fighter turned to look at the materials he had purchased earlier and sighed again.

 

"Time to make my outfit."


	3. Filthy Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gine and Bardock have fun, then meet up with the rest of the team. Bardock's friends agree to help him with his outfit.

Gine arrived later than usual, he was exhausted but pleased. The day had been very lucrative and Gine put all the earnings in a bag before leaving the shop. 

Flying on his way home, he spotted several couples making out, others having sex, and started to feel himself get a little frisky. He started formulating a plan for when he arrived home to meet with Bardock, before calling it a day and getting much needed rest.

His plans fell flat, however, when he entered the morel and saw the mess Bardock was trying to put together for the King's party, no doubt. The entire district would know about the mask ball by now and preparations would have begun, especially among the elites.

 

"Bardock, what the actual fuck?"

 

"Shut up and help me with this mess."

 

"Wha- This?" Gine approached where Bardock was stationed, trying not to trip on the various materials and tools strewn around the floor, "the fuck are ya trying to do, Bardy?"

 

"I have NO idea. It started out fine then it went all to fuck."

 

Gine sighed as he looked at the mess of the outfit, "this. This can't be fixed." Gine tried making sense of the outfit to no avail. "Why the fuck didn't ya wait for me? Ya KNOW ya can't sew for shit."

 

"I didn't-" Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up to hug his friend, "I didn't wanna give ya more work than ya already have."

 

Gine blushed as he was hugged, "tell ya what, I'm gonna get the crew to help me gather some material and we can all help ya make the most fucking fabulous getup for the ball."

 

"The entire crew? Seripa must be busy with his own outfit."

 

"Oh, ya know how much they look up to ya, they'll definitely help ya out." Gine was so confident in the crew's loyalty to Bardock, he didn't doubt for a minute they would help out. It made Bardock smile.

 

"Panbukin is gonna go as well-"

 

"I talked to him today at the shop," Gine interrupted, "said something about being among a buncha fucking high ranks trying to hit on him. He's not going. Neither is Totapo." 

 

Bardock looked at Gine and said in a small voice, "I wish ya could come..."

 

"Oh, don't worry about me. I don't have any interest in going to those fancy galas and shit."  
The scarred Saiyan smirked and kissed his friend. Gine leaned in to the kiss, standing on his toes to gain better access to Bardock's mouth.

 

"Hey. Ya think yer up for some fun?"

 

"Turles came by earlier today." 

 

Gine hissed, "did he try to get ya wrapped up in his no good doings?"

 

"Not this time. The visit was more sexual in nature. He came across an aphrodisiac..."

 

"Ya didn't."

 

"We did."

 

"I can't smell him on ya."

 

"Oh, trust me, I got rid of his scent entirely, AND cleaned the forge."

 

Gine scented the air. Indeed, Bardock had done something to get rid of his clone's smell. "Good. I don't like him hanging around."

 

"No one does. But he finds ways to get others to fall for his tricks."

 

"And your memory?"

 

"What?" Bardock raised an eyebrow.

 

"You need new memories to help ya forget the old ones."

 

Bardock smiled as he caught on Gine's implications, "bed is this way~"

 

 

 

Sweat fell down Bardock's forehead and dripped down his nose to the floor beneath. Two bodies were covered in sweat and bruises, muscles trembled from being strained, and the house was filled with the smell and sounds of their passion.

Bardock was hogtied, ass up in the air, and Gine was taking his sweet time messing with his childhood friend.

 

"Who's your daddy, pretty boy?"

 

"You are, Gine."

 

"LOUDER."

 

"YOU ARE, GINE!"

 

The shorter Saiyan smirked and gave Bardock a moment to compose himself before flogging his flank five times in rapid succession. 

 

"AAACK! Gods- Gine~"

 

"My name falls so beautifully from your filthy mouth."

 

"You know it!"

 

The flogger fell on Bardock's back, "I didn't give you permission to talk back. I shoulda brought the gag."

 

"Mmmm~"

 

Bardock loved when his friend's wild side surfaced. Lucrative days often did that to Gine, he would be happy about a good day's work, get over excited and fuck the hell out of Bardock. Which was a nice change once in a while.

 

"Gineeee~ I can't take it anymore- Please just fuck me!"

 

"...No."

 

"Wha-? Why?" Bardock looked above his shoulder to Gine, the ki suppressing ropes barely allowed for much movement.

 

"No- I think I'm gonna use the double hammer on us tonight."

 

Bardock groaned and his dick twitched in interest, precum leaked abundantly from the tip.  
The double hammer was a device that could create knots on both sides, very popular among the community, especially among lockers.

Gine got up from their bed of furs and opened their recreational chest. He got out the device and applied lube on it.

 

"Ya stretched out enough, Bardy?"

 

"Yeeeeees~ Please, just do something already!" Bardock was impatient in these matters, much to Gine's amusement.

 

"All in good time, love." The smaller Saiyan slicked Bardock's breeder, not that it needed anymore, with all their foreplay, Bardock was as wet as a rooftop on a rainy day. But it was better to have 'too much lube'.

 

"Fuck, 'Dock, yer soaked!" 

 

"I know I'm- OOOOOOOH, GINEEEEE~"

 

The Saiyan in command licked a long trail from Bardock's sac to the inside of his mating entrance, lapping up his juices along with the lubricating oils.

 

"Agh, Gine, Please- Yer killing me!"

 

"Mmm- Blegh! Shoulda eaten ya up before putting oil in ya. Ya taste funny now."

 

"Then stop tasting me and shove- That- Thing- Inside!" Bardock rocked his hips back and forth as much as he could in his current position, emphasizing each word. He was close to throwing a grade 'A' temper tantrum.

 

"Alright, alright, calm yer tits, Bardy. Here goes..."

 

Gine teased around Bardock's lower opening for a while and just when the impatient Saiyan was about to complain, the toy was shoved inside suddenly.

 

"OH, GODS, YES!!!! FUCK MEEEEEE~"

 

Gine chuckled and oiled his entrance as well. The angle was a bit awkward, however, so Gine pushed Bardock on his side and aligned the dildo with his own mating hole. Gine sank down on the device and moaned at the feeling of having an imitation of a huge cock sink deep inside, his cervix pulsed in anticipation.

 

"Bardy- Yer right, too much foreplay is not necessarily a good thing."

 

"HA!" Bardock barked at him, "start fucking yerself on it, Gine, and push my end in deeper. I wanna feel it all the way inside my womb."

 

"Oh, yes Bardy, ya'll get yer fix as soon as I get it inside mine." Gine pushed the toy inside until it pierced the opening to his womb. Gine let out a shrill scream of pleasure and started accommodating Bardock's side.

 

"Is it in yet?"

 

"NGH! Little- More!" Bardock gritted. The toy was barely past the opening. "More!"

 

Gine pushed one more time and felt Bardock's end give. The dildo invaded Bardock's insides and he let out a shout at the sensation.

 

"Now, for the knot-" Gine manipulated with the remote control and the toy started vibrating, the tip inflated until it formed a pseudo knot inside both their wombs. It had the Saiyans moaning and howling their ecstasy, locked together in the only way they could.

 

 

 

"Gine, you really are great." 

 

Gine smiled and curled up on Bardock's chest. They finished playing a while ago, both still basked in the afterglow of their orgasms.

 

"Ya need to find us a mate, Bardy. I can't provide ya with everything ya need. I can't- I can't breed ya." The smaller Saiyan nuzzled Bardock's neck and cuddled up closer.

 

"I know. I can't breed ya either. I wish I could. I'd have ya with child constantly."

 

Gine blushed and hit Bardock's arm. "One day we'll have our own kit. We'll find a strong latcher and form our own circle. Our kids will be the bestest of friends. They will grow to be strong and worthy Saiyan fighters. They will fight for our cause."

 

"If the Icejins don't take them away first." The sourness in Bardock's voice worried Gine.

 

"That's just a rumor. We have no quarrel with the likes of them."

 

"Several cubs went missing in the South District. There's been much talk-"

 

"Well, be that as it may, our cubs will never end up near the likes of the Icejins. I'll make sure of that."

 

Gine rested his head back on Bardock's chest and purred. His breathing soon evened out and Gine fell asleep. Bardock still had much to think about. He strongly believed the Icejins were up to something, even though the King hadn't mentioned anything.

 

"I hope so, Gine. I do hope so."

 

 

 

Night passed and Aro rose to illuminate their home, Eyo was in the distance, everyday getting closer, signalling the upcoming of Rain Season. Gine stretched and went to relieve himself. Bardock still slept, his dreams were unpleasant, thoughts of cold blooded creatures destroying the last of the Saiyans before leaving to conquer other parts of the universe.

He woke up suddenly and felt a headache coming on.

 

"You awake, babe?"

 

"Y-yeah." Bardock got up to start his morning ablutions. Soon the two would go out to hunt for their breakfast, unless Gine felt frivolous and decided to spend on food at the Marketplace. Not many animals were around this time of the season. Most had gone into a state of dehydrated hibernation and would not come out until the first rains touched the ground.

 

"I feel like having Cordok today. Let's go to the Mudhole."

 

"Ugh. I hate that place, mud ends up getting all up in yer ass. Plus, it's too crowded this time of the Season."

 

"The more reason for ya to stretch yer jaw out." Gine winked playfully at his friend.

 

"Sucking dick? Before breakfast? Even **I'M** not that desperate."

 

"Kinzu might be there."

 

"How would ya know?"

 

"While ya were with His Majesty, he came by the shop. Even purchased a decent amount of meat. He mentioned something about hunting there soon."

 

"That bastard wants to mate with me and I already tasted him."  
Gine waited expectantly for the other shoe to fall. Bardock sighed and let it drop.

 

"He tastes like a putrefied Tanpah drenched in sour milk on a hot sunny day."

 

Gine made a face, "Ok, ok, no need to get so graphic... His milk tastes nice though." 

 

"Gross."

 

"What~ It does!" Gine headed out in the buff, clothes would get too soiled where they were going, most Saiyans forwent them altogether. "Coming?"

 

"I'd love to, but first, breakfast." Bardock playfully winked at his friend.

 

 

 

They got to the Mudhole and just as Bardock predicted, many other Saiyans were already there, trying to catch their meal. Gine scented the air, intent on finding their crew.

 

"I can't smell them. They probably left alre-"

 

"GOTCHA!" 

 

Out of nowhere, Seripa tackled Gine and both went tumbling to the muddy grounds.

 

"AaaaaaaarghAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gine screamed at his attacker and tackled him to the floor in turn. Both started grappling as Bardock observed, amused at their antics, and more than a little turned on.

 

"Ey, 'Dock. You come to get some grub?" Panbukin approached Bardock from the side. Experience had taught him to NEVER near him from behind, unless one wanted a split lip and a black eye.

 

"Pan! Ya already got yer meal?" Bardock greeted his crew member.

 

"Yep. We hunted extra today for you two."

 

"Aww, that's very sweet." He said sarcastically.

 

"Totapo is over there guarding our finds, better hurry if you don't want others trying to steal from us."

 

"Fine. I'll allow ya to treat us. Just this once."

 

"You always say that..."

 

"Gine, Seripa! Break it up." Bardock clapped his hands to get their attention.

 

Seripa paused from kissing his friend and rubbing their dicks together and got up, helping Gine up along the way.

 

"Ya hafta ruin my fun!" Gine cursed playfully.

 

"C'mon, bitch. We'll have our fun after ya get some food in ya." Seripa grabbed Gine by the hand and lead him to their catch.

 

"They're so hot together." Bardock licked his lips.

 

Panbukin sighed, you have strange tastes, 'Dock. They are considered weak-"

 

"The way I see it, Pan," Bardock caressed his friend's face with his tail, "they poses other kinds of strengths."

 

Bardock flicked the tip of his tail under his heavy set teammate's chin and made his way to where the others were.

 

"I guess you were always the oddball." Panbukin followed and they soon were seated together eating their catch.

 

 

 

"Ya guys- I need yer- Help" Gine said between bites. "Bardy's going to the royal ball come next moon. He doesn't have a proper getup."

 

"I can lend you mine," Totapo offered.

 

Bardock barked in laughter, "thanks, but we don't have the same body type. I'll be **swimming** in your garments." 

 

"We can modify it?" Seripa provided, "I'm really good with armor modifications."

 

"But can you do it in one night?" Panbukin asked.

 

"I also need a mask." Bardock chewed on the last bone left of the animal.

 

Panbukin swallowed around his mouthful, "I have an extra one but it's kind of old."

 

"I have a mask for Bardy."

 

"Ya do?" Bardock looked at Gine, surprised.

 

"I do."

 

"Where the fuck did ya get a mask from?"

 

"It was my carrier's. He let me have it. It's in my old house."

 

Bardock was floored. He never knew Gine had a mask. Having a mask for low class soldiers was strange. Masks were meant to be an exclusive paraphernalia of the higher classes. And while Gine's parents were from the middle class, it was odd that his carrier would let him have it.

 

"Thanks, Gine." Bardock was at loss of words.

 

"Oh, no." Seripa covered his face, "we got trouble."

 

"So, you ARE going to the ball, Bardock." A sultry, arrogant voice sounded from behind Bardock. The scarred Saiyan sighed when he heard it. He'd come to hate it so much.

 

"Zorn."

 

"I thought I'd find you here. I was wondering if His Majesty really did invited _you_."

 

Bardock stood up to face his rival, "he did, and I accepted."

 

"Marvelous," Zorn clasped his hands together, "Bardock, the third class, will be joining the royal ball. I shall inform my brother-"

 

"Do that and yer tongue is not the only thing I'm ripping out." Bardock growled.

 

"Oh, you are to remain anonymous?" Zorn winked, "I shan't say a word then." He ran his fingers across his lips to symbolize his vow of silence.

 

Bardock seethed, "ya better."

 

"Oh, but I love your spunk. Always forgetting your place when you are among greater Saiyans. It's no wonder His Majesty likes having you around. You are so much _fun!"_

 

The offended Saiyan's ki spiked, several others stopped their activities and observed the argument between a low class soldier and an elite guard.

 

"He keeps me around because he trusts me. Which is more than I can say for his sketchy guards."  


 

Zorn growled back.

 

"Besides, I give him excellent head."

 

A few Saiyans had gathered around and were making sounds to egg them on.

 

Zorn stared at Bardock with a penetrating gaze before smirking and stepping back, "I'll give you that, Bardock. Your skills in sucking cock are unparalleled, as per my brother. Be that as it may, you would do well to keep your snarky attitude in check. You wouldn't want to have your pretty mouth ruined." Zorn turned and left the group, much to the spectators' disappointment.

 

Bardock sat down and soon, everyone resumed their activities.

 

"You really have one filthy mouth on you, 'Dock." Totapo said between chuckles of disbelief.

 

"Yer mouth will really get ya into too much trouble, Bardy."

 

"Oh, shut up ya two!" Seripa said with a shit eating grin, "this is BARDOCK we're talkin' about. Whatever mess his mouth gets him into, his mouth will get him out of!"

 

The group laughed.

 

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Seripa." Bardock chucked the bone he was nibbling on, "That bastard made me lose my appetite."

 

As the group was leaving, Bardock said in a low voice to not be overheard, "well, ya sad lot, are ya gonna help me with my gear for the ball?"

 

They all cheered in unison and began discussing preparations. 

First step, a bath for all of them.


	4. The Cock Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock runs into some trouble but pulls through. He meets his perfect match at the ball.

"It's nice."

 

"It fits ya."

 

"Ya look hot. Gine is so lucky."

 

Bardock looked at his reflection, "doesn't it look odd on me?"

 

"I learned this style from Yardrat. It's top fashion!" Seripa puffed his chest out and waved his tail up and down, proud of his work, "it's what I'm wearin'."

 

"I won't even be able to fly in this thing!" Bardock turned around to see the outfit properly. "I can hardly move in it!"

 

Panbukin chuckled, "hey, you can always ride me~ I'll _fly_ you to the gala!"

 

"You just want in on that." Totapo said humorously.

 

"And who can blame him," Gine added, "Bardock has always been a looker."

 

Bardock blushed and placed his mask on. The part inside the nose contained petals of local flora, designed to impede the user from picking up smells. It's how all masks were designed. As a creature oriented by scents, the mask by itself would serve no purpose. The mask was made to blind a Saiyan's sense of smell.

 

"My hair will give me away." Bardock stated morosely.

 

"Here," Seripa found a band and tied Bardock's hair down. "Done. Unrecognizable."

 

Bardock sighed, "Well, let's do this thing. Coming, Seripa?"

 

"Oh, no, I'll be there later. I still need to tweak my gear some more. I wouldn't wanna be upstaged by a third class."

 

Bardock laughed, "very well then, I'm heading off... T-thanks, guys. For all your help." Bardock saluted his team and took off.

He never notice he was being followed by a group of high ranking soldiers until it was too late.

 

 

 

Bardock was halfway there when he was tackled to the ground. His outfit tore and his mask fell off.

 

"The hell-" Bardock dodged a fist aimed for his head. He jumped away from a roundhouse kick and landed a few feet away from his assailants.

 

"What the fuck are ya doing?!"

 

"We were sent here to stop you." One soldier said.

 

"Who the fuck- Zorn." Bardock turned when he heard a deep chuckle coming from the shadows.

 

Out stepped the elite guard himself, he was donning his outfit and his mask was in one hand. "I told you, Bardock. I wouldn't say a word that you were coming to the ball, because what would be the point? I wasn't going to let a low class scum enchant the King with his subtle ways."

 

"What are ya talking about?!" Bardock took a defensive stance, his tail coiled up around his midsection. He noticed four more Saiyans around him.

 

 _~Seven in total. I'm outnumbered!_ Bardock gulped, never taking his eyes off Zorn, he was the most dangerous.

 

"We will not allow a third class into the throne!" Zorn snapped his fingers and his soldiers attacked. Bardock deflected the first few punches but it was obvious he was outmatched.

Soon, fists were flying and making full body contact. Bardock felt a few ribs crack, and his nose break. He couldn't handle the situation by himself, and for the first time ever, Bardock fled. Or tried to. One of the soldiers took hold of his tail and Bardock's world went dark.

 

 

 

Soft light coming from a fireplace woke Bardock up. He was lain in a sturdy bed made of hay, and naked.

 

"Why am I not surprised..." He got up, expecting to feel the bruises from his battle with Zorn but felt nothing.

 

"What the- This is turning out to be some night..."

 

"Oh, you're awake!" An old Saiyan appeared from the opposing room.

 

"Who are you, and how did I get here?" Bardock's tone went dark.

 

"Worry not, you're safe now. I took care of your injuries for you." The ancient looking Saiyan said cheerfully, "but I wasn't able to fix your getup, unfortunately. It was fucked up beyond any repair."

 

"You're a sassy one." Bardock stood up from the bed, "well. I guess I won't be going anywhere."

 

"Not at all! I have a very nice outfit you can wear. It belonged to my brat before he was killed in battle."

 

"It's fine, really."

 

The old Saiyan ignored Bardock and took out clothes from a dusty chest. "Try these on!"

 

Bardock sighed and complied. The outfit turned out to be quite nice once he was done putting it on. It accentuated his curves and muscles, and left little to the imagination.

 

"I can't accept this..."

 

"Oh, nonsense, it's yours."

 

"No, I mean- I can't accept this. I don't even have a mask-"

 

"Here you go!" The host provided almost too easily.

Bardock stared at the mask for a while, it was quite beautiful, then stared at the old Saiyan and squinted at him. "Alright, what's the catch?"

 

"No catch. I just saw how those elite soldiers attacked you and then gang banged you-"

 

"Oh, gods..." Bardock groaned and pinched his nose.

 

"And left you there for dead, and I felt so bad that you would miss out on a night like this, and sad that my offspring's outfit had no owner. It just clicked."

 

"There's always an ulterior motive."

 

"Yes, that you enjoy yourself!" The kind Saiyan said cheerfully and pushed Bardock out of the old hut.

 

"Now, be sure to tie your hair."

 

Bardock turned to tie his hair up, "fine, I'll bite. But you better not be-" When Bardock finished getting his hair up, he looked back at the dilapidated house but it was no longer there.

Bardock stood stock still for a while. His eyes the size of saucers. No sound came from his mouth as he gazed upon the empty lot where the house and the old Saiyan had been.

 

"What. The. Fuck."

 

Bardock's tail frizzed up and he slowly tucked it around his waist. "I'll just say that I musta bumped my head very hard."

 

Minutes later, the scantily clad Saiyan arrived at the palace. He touched ground and entered. All Saiyans that looked at him went quiet. Soon, everyone around Bardock was ogling at him. Bardock felt his temperature rise and decided that the quicker he met with the King and told him about tonight's happenings, the quicker he could leave and not be stared at by a bunch of higher ranked Saiyans. Bardock didn't enjoy being the center of attention, not under these circumstances.

 

"You are a gorgeous specimen, may I have your name, stranger?"

 

Speak of the devil. Bardock pulled the King to the side behind big red curtains, away from any onlookers.

 

"Vee, it's me!" Bardock stage whispered to the King.

 

"Lords almighty, Bardock?!" The King whispered back.

 

Both raised their masks.

 

"Vee, something weird happened. After I got attacked by Zorn and his lackeys, they... had their way with me and destroyed my original outfit. But that's not the weird part-"

 

"That bastard, I will have his head-"

 

"Dontcha get it, Vee? This is regular happenings among the lower class and higher ranks. He didn't do anything out of the norm! They fear we're getting stronger, and that's partially my fault. They wanna keep us 'in line'. Zorn mentioned something about me ascending to the Throne." Bardock laughed incredulously.

 

"Well, after seeing you in that getup, I really must ask you to reconsider becoming mine-"

 

"Focus, Vee!"

 

The King sighed. "You can tell me all that happened in greater detail later. Meet me in my quarters at mid cycle. That should give us plenty of time to mingle and you can get your fix."

 

Bardock pulled his mask down to hide his blush. The King only chuckled.

 

"I shall have you tonight once the party dies down."

 

Bardock tried changing subjects. "W-where's that booth ya mentioned?"

 

"Right over here." The King pulled his mask down as well and joined the fray, Bardock followed.  
King Vegeta neared a tall booth with a hole near the middle and opened it, "be my guest," the King held the door open and Bardock stepped in. The Saiyans who were watching immediately crowded the area, intent on getting their dick serviced by that delicious looking creature.

The King had himself serviced first, and after he was done he walked away and joined the party. All this was observed by a Saiyan hidden in the shadows of the inside balcony.

 

"I will have the King tonight, Bardy. Not you." Turles turned around and got ready to set in motion his newly formulated plan. He'd ask an acquaintance to keep Bardock busy while he took very good care of the King.

 

 

 

Turles arrived at the elite's forge. The trip wasn't long at all. The elites were stationed near the palace, after all.

 

A knock on the door made it open and Turles smiled, "Toma! Nice to see you."

 

"Turles? What are you doing here?"

 

"Wondering why you're not at the party." Turles let himself in and settled on the elite's couch.

 

"You know I have no interest in those kind of things."

 

"I know you have interest in one thing... _He's_ there."

 

"Who?"

 

"Your sweetheart. The Saiyan you long for."

 

"He is?!"

 

"And he's currently in a glory hole booth, sucking off hundreds of soldiers."

 

"WHAT?!" Toma nearly yelled and dashed to his sleeping room.

 

Turles leaned over the couch to watch as Toma quickly changed into his elite armor. "You're wearing that thing?" He called out.

 

"I have a mission come midnight. I need to be prepared so I can spend as much time as possible with him." Toma came out wearing his battle gear. "Ya think he'll like me?"

 

"He'll like your cock." Turles winked. "Do remember your mask." Turles stood up to leave.

 

"Hey!" Toma called out to Turles' retreating back, "thanks for hooking me up, I owe you one."

 

"Oh, no," Turles turned and gave him a shit eating grin, "the pleasure will be all mine."

 

 

 

"Oh, yes! This one's good. You have to try him."

 

"But look at the line! There is no way I'm getting a-"

 

"Step aside."

 

The two Saiyans chatting with each other looked behind and saw an elite soldier standing there with an expression that said 'get out of my way or die'.

 

"Hmph." The one Saiyan in line stepped aside and let the higher ranking Saiyan pass him.

 

Toma reached the booth and the Saiyan currently being serviced by his objective. Toma grabbed him by the hair and flung him across the room.

 

"Hey- I wasn't done with ya!" Came a voice from inside the booth.

 

"Don't you worry, you'll have MY cock to pleasure for **the rest of the night**." Toma emphasised his intentions to the Saiyans waiting in line. They grumbled and cursed but none of them dared to defy an elite.

 

"Ha! I'll be the judge of that. If I don't like it I ain't sucking." Came Bardock's voice again.

 

"Oh trust me," Toma took out his shaft and started massaging it, "you'll enjoy my tool."

 

Bardock did a double take. This Saiyan sounded so sure of his junk.

 

"Ya better put your money where your mouth is."

 

"I wouldn't worry about that. I have plenty to spare."

 

An elite then. Bardock groaned. They were all so full of themselves, and arrogant and-

 

_~OH MY GODS._

Bardock stared as a cock in front of him started entering through the hole. 

 

_~It must be a foot long- no, even more!_

 

"Why so quiet all of a sudden? Cock got your tongue?" Toma's cocky voice broke the spell.

 

"Oh, you better have a good backup for yer words." Bardock risked taking his mask off and smelled the shaft in front of him.

 

By the gods, it smelled divine; spicy and musky and all the good ways a dick ought to smell.  
He took a tentative lick and his brain blew a fuse. It tasted even better than it smelled! Bardock couldn't believe it. He sucked in the head and moaned together with the owner.

The dick was perfection; a hot rod surrounded by soft silky skin and a glorious taste. Bardock felt like crying, he had finally found his dream dick. If only it didn't belong to an arrogant elite...

 

"Did you die in there, 'Dock?"

 

Bardock paused and separated himself from his find, "you know me?" He whispered.

 

Toma leaned in close to the booth so others couldn't hear, "I've known you ever since you turned of age... I- I've been dying to meet you but- Well, you know. A soldier elite lusting after a third class who, by the way, is powerful enough to join the elite ranks, is kinda strange."

 

Bardock was about to interrupt but the stranger continued, "but I get it. I wouldn't wanna join a bunch of stuck up morons so full of themselves either. But my whole family is elite. I didn't have a choice..."

 

A self conscious elite AND with the perfect cock? Bardock definitely hit the gold pot. But as things stood, they could never be together. Bardock wasn't going to change his status and he doubted anyone would want to abandon their rank just to be with a low class soldier. Be that as it may, Bardock was not going to miss the chance to suck on the best tasting dick he had tasted in his life.

 

"I'm gonna enjoy this far more than I should." Bardock took a deep breath and proceeded to love on this masterpiece.

 

Toma moaned loudly and leaned on the booth for purchase. Everything he had ever heard about the master cock sucker was confirmed and more.

 

"You are amazing, 'Dock. I can't believe it's finally happening- Ahhh!"

 

Bardock deep throated and swallowed around the mystery Saiyan's cock. This was the first time he encountered an elite that wasn't against expressing their emotions. He was reminded of Gine. He started sucking harder.

 

"Mmmm- Fuck! I'd give anything to be with you, even if it's forbidden. I'd give up my rank for you, Bardock."

 

The scarred Saiyan groaned around the cock and took out his own, he started rubbing it with an increasing pace.

 

"After this night is over, I'll start courting you properly. If you allow me."

 

"Mmmmmm!" Bardock was getting close and he could tell the other Saiyan was trying his best to hold back.

 

"Give me all ya got." That was the last coherent thought that crossed Bardock's mind. The mystery Saiyan ejaculated in his mouth and that triggered Bardock's own orgasm.

 

"Oh, GODS!!!" The stranger shouted for the world to hear.

 

Bardock was still mind blown from the taste of the other's cum. It was perfect. Bardock had finally found his mate. He felt completed at last.

 

The mystery Saiyan removed his dick from the hole and peeked in, anxious to look at the Saiyan inside, "I'm T-"

 

A large beep went off in Toma's pocket. His scouter started beeping relentlessly, "SHIT! I'M LATE!!!" Toma took off to the landing docks without another word.

 

Bardock noticed his Cock Prince left and sobered up. "WAIT!"

 

He climbed up with difficulty, his legs had gone numb by now, and exited the small stall.  
Gasps came from every direction. Bardock had forgotten to put his mask back down, his hair band had come off, and now everybody knew a third class was amongst them.

 

"Shit!" Bardock spotted a running soldier and took off in the direction of the fugitive Saiyan. He didn't care what others thought about him being there. The King HAD invited him personally. He'd done nothing wrong except let his mystery Cock Prince run away.

 

"STOP!"

 

It was no use, the other Saiyan was just too fast. Bardock reached the landing dock just in time to see a small space pod take off into the air.

 

"DAMMIT!" Bardock fell to his knees and wailed.

 

"I WILL find you," he growled. "Mark my words I will find you!"


	5. Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bardock and his team formulate a plan to find the Cock Prince, and Bardock gets involved in a brothers' nest.
> 
>  **WARNING! This chapter contains blatant incest** between Zorn and Sullion [the King's guards]. You can skip it if you like, Bardock basically steals an elite uniform from Sullion.
> 
> (The incest scene starts when Bardock pays a visit to Sullion's morel, his ex-lover.)

Turles kept his eyes on his prey, the King was happily drinking and making idle talk with others. Soon the dark skinned Saiyan would make an appearance and lure the King into his 'trap'.

He waited until the King left to fill his glass at the banquet table. Turles left the balcony, down the stairs that would take him very close to the King.

Once he got King Vegeta's attention he quickly disappeared the same way he came, giving the illusion to the King that Turles was Bardock. King Vegeta thought Bardock was playing a game of catch and followed.

The King rounded the corner and saw his prey enter through a door, a room the King knew had no exit.

King Vegeta smiled predatorily and entered the room. He was about to take the mask off when a hand gently pulled it back on.

 

"Leave your mask on."

 

"Mmmm~ You are playful tonight, Bardock."

 

"I want to play with you, my King."

 

Had the King been sober, he would've noticed the change in voice, would've noticed the different quirks from the Saiyan in front of him, would've noticed the different outfit and mask. But the King paid no mind to those details, especially when the Saiyan kissed him. The kiss was passionate, erotic, and the King couldn't get enough of it.

The Saiyan closed the door and removed his outfit. He kept the mask on. Something about adding to the moment, making things more interesting. 

The King let himself be swept off by his companion. After all, he trusted Bardock with his life. Fortunately for His Majesty, the intruder had no thoughts of harming him. The King would've been easy prey right now, but Turles had a different plan in mind. He stepped back once the kiss ended and lay down on the furs he had brought beforehand and opened his legs in invitation, his tail swayed slowly on the soft pelts.

The King was mesmerized by the blatant display, perhaps Bardock had changed his mind. This Saiyan smelt fertile and the King wasn't going to pass the chance of breeding him.

 

"Bardock, I am thrilled you changed your mind..."

 

 _~So Bardock rejected the King's advances?_ Turles thought surprised. He had never imagined anyone could turn the King down, the power of ruling beside him was far too tempting for any sane Saiyan to resist.

 

"Make me yours." Turles whispered.

 

King Vegeta approached the furs and climbed on top of the other. He got rid of his own garments and resumed their kiss. 

Their tails played with each other as the Saiyans lost track of time and simply enjoyed the moment. The King felt around his partner's breeder and inserted one gloved finger.

 

"I wish to make you mine, Bardock. I wish to breed you right this moment."

 

"Then do so," Turles responded breathless.

 

"But- The steps..."

 

"We can do- Mmmm~ Do those later, please."

 

Another finger was inserted and Turles almost thrashed in the bed. "Please, my King!"

 

King Vegeta growled and removed his fingers, his glove was ruined from the other's slick. The older Saiyan brought it to his face and sucked on it, revelling the taste.

 

"You taste differently..."

 

"I'm close to my heat- Please fuck me, Sire."

 

"Sire?" The King chuckled, "you've never called me that."

 

Turles' sweat ran cold, "I'm in character now, your Majesty. A little roleplaying does spice things up, don't you think?"

 

"Mmmm~ Indeed. I shall treat you as my consort then, and breed you."

 

Turles moaned his agreement and spread his legs further.

The King leaned in and licked the other's opening until the Saiyan was a moaning mess. Slick dripped from his beard and the King couldn't hold back any longer.

 

"I'm going in now." He aligned his shaft with Turles' entrance and pushed until he was balls deep inside.

 

"Oh! YES!!!" Turles shouted and wrapped his arms around his King. "You have no idea how much I've longed for this, Your Majesty."

 

The King kissed his pretend consort and sat up, bringing his partner up into a sitting position, "bounce yourself on my cock, Bardock. Ride it like you want to be impregnated by my seed."

 

"Fuck, yeah, I do!" 

 

Turles lifted himself up and sank down on King Vegeta's cock, back up and down again. Turles felt the head of the royal cock breach his cervix and his movements became faster.

King Vegeta started playing with Turles' nipples and the trickster lost it.

 

"Oh, Vegeta, I'm going to-"

 

"Not yet! I shall enjoy you a moment longer." The King pulled out and turned his consort around. "Your ass looks more delicious than last time... Have you been exercising?"

 

Turles followed the King's lead, "yes, I have, all the more to tempt you with it." Turles raised his tail and wagged his derriere in front of the King, "please continue fucking me, Your Excellency!"

 

"How can I say 'no' to that?" The King re-entered his lover and set a brutal pace that had Turles screaming for mercy.

 

"FUCK- YOUR- MAJESTY- HARDER!!!"

 

"Oh, you ENJOY this!" The King raked his nails down Turles' back.

 

"DO MORE! HURT ME MORE! PLEASE!!!"

 

The King obliged and soon, Turles couldn't hold back from his peek and tipped over, white strings of cum fell on the furs, over and over Turles' dick pulsated, and when the King finally pierced through his cervix, the dark Saiyan cried out in ecstasy and locked around the King's shaft.

 

"Yes~" Turles' throat was sore from all his screaming. He felt utterly used and bred.

 

"You are- A wild beast... Bardock." King Vegeta panted and lay on top of Turles.

 

"Oh, You feel wonderful on top of me, Your Majesty~ I could get used to this."

 

"We are still role playing? Call me 'Vee' like you always do. I like it."

 

"Very well, _Vee_." Turles snickered evilly. His plan worked. There was no doubt he would become pregnant with the King's child, that would force the Royal to later mate with him out of honor. What he didn't know about was the King's Elite Bodyguard who had watched everything transpire. Nappa would not let Turles get away with his plans, it was his job to look after the King, in more ways than one.

 

 

 

"The perfect cock?!"

 

"The hut just disappeared?!"

 

"'Dock, if you don't change right now, I will not be made responsible for my actions."

 

Bardock sighed at Totapo and quickly changed into his normal gear.

 

"I find him and he runs away."

 

"Ya sure ya didn't catch his name?"

 

"I had my mouth full of THE BEST tasting cum ever! There was NO WAY I coulda understood anything he said!"

 

"You say he was an elite..." Seripa provided.

 

"That narrows it down a lot," Panbukin stated.

 

"I don't even know which district he came from."

 

"Well, it's simple, ya ask every single elite soldier if they were the one."

 

"And if they lie? The way I see it, there's only one way to find out..."

 

The team waited patiently for Gine to continue speaking.

 

"Bardy tastes every single elite cock there is until he finds one that matches his memory."

 

The group laughed.

 

"You think the elite soldiers will let me near their junk?"

 

"Say that you asked the King to sign you up for elite tryouts come the Rain Season. Tell them you're going to become an elite soldier so they can feel better about dropping their pants." Panbukin suggested.

 

"Ya think that's gonna fly?!" Gine was already hating Panbukin's plan.

 

"...He can steal an elite's uniform and tie his hair back like he did in the ball!" Seripa offered.

 

"His scar?" Gine didn't like this plan either.

 

"Seripa?" Bardock called to his teammate.

 

"I gotcha!" Seripa would cover it up and Bardock would be unrecognizable.

 

"That only leaves my scent," Bardock got up from his perch on the lounge chair and walked to the recreational chest. After a while of fishing among things, he found what he was looking for."

 

Gine saw the small vial Bardock fished out, "plant aroma?"

 

"Only for our district. I doubt anyone from the other districts know me by scent."

 

"You know, you could just hack into the departures mainframe and find out who left at that time. Chances are he was late for a mission."

 

"Totapo, yer a genius. But what if he wasn't on a mission? We'd be looking around in circles." Bardock placed the vial on the table.

 

"Bardock has a point. I think his safest bet is to look 'manually'" Seripa made quotation marks with his fingers.

 

Panbukin added, "and we all know how much Bardock will enjoy that." 

 

"And it's nearly impossible to hack into the Control Tower's mainframes. I've tried and I'm really good at that sort of thing." Seripa frowned.

 

Bardock started biting his nails. He didn't want another dick in his mouth after the heavenly one he had and could still taste.

 

"Bardy? You ok?" Gine massaged his partner's back.

 

"I just- It's seems almost surreal. I still can't believe I found the perfect dick, only for it to slip away through my fingers like sand in a tight hold..."

 

Totapo cleared his throat, "are you sure you didn't have too much to drink and imagined the whole thing?"

 

"I didn't even have a chance to get one drop of wine." Bardock began pacing the room. "No. I couldna imagined it. It was as real as the nose on my face."

 

Gine smiled, "Ya'll find him. I'm sure of that, Bardy."

 

"Alright," started Bardock, "who's armor shall we steal?"

 

The group said in unison, "Sullion's"

 

Bardock yelled in frustration.

 

 

 

A very miffed Bardock tapped his ex lover's door and waited for an answer. 

 

"Who- BARDOCK?!" Sullion answered in shock to see the last Saiyan he expected, "what are you- what are you doing he-"

 

"This is just a booty call." Bardock shoved his way past the flabbergasted Saiyan. As soon as he entered he smelled Zorn's scent in the air. His tail swished left and right. "Yer brother is here?"

 

"Well- Yes, we were..." 

 

Bardock towered over the taller Saiyan and sniffed, "you two were fucking!"

 

"I didn't expect visitors."

 

"Shit, this is gonna make things more difficult... Can ya send him away?" 

 

"He's my brother!"

 

"Hmm. I see."

 

_-Bardock! Abort!-_

 

Gine's voice came through the earpiece Bardock was wearing.  
Bardock flinched and grabbed Sullion from his hair and kissed him.

 

"Wha- Mmmmmph!"

 

Sullion immediately hugged Bardock and deepened the kiss. He paused, panting, to look into Bardock's eyes, "does this mean- Will you- Are you joining-" 

 

"Shut up and kiss me." Bardock reinitiated the kiss which was very much reciprocated. 

 

_-Godsdammit, Bardock! We can't go in there and steal from him if Zorn is there!-_

 

"We'll- Find a way." Bardock said against Sullion's lips.

 

"Oh, I'm so happy you changed your mind!"

 

"Sully, who's there? Oh."

 

A naked Zorn appeared from the sleeping room, "Bardock. You're alive and well..."

 

"No thanks to YOU, you tramp!" 

 

Bardock was about to charge when Sullion interrupted them.

 

"Brother, Bardock has decided to join the ranks!"

 

"Is that so?" Zorn didn't seem as thrilled.

 

"Yes. That's so. Yer- Attack... It was the wake up call that I needed." Bardock spoke through his teeth. He was seething inside, but since the plan fell, he had to improvise.

 

"What attack?"

 

"Don't worry about it, brother," Zorn purred and hugged his taller sibling from behind, "it was all for a good cause, I can assure you."

 

"It certainly was..." Bardock growled before pulling Sullion to the side. He approached Zorn and presented his tail, "peace?"

 

Zorn was taken aback and stuttered for a moment before placing his palm under Bardock's tail as a symbol of trust. 

 

"Well. Never thought I'd see the day." Zorn closed his hand without applying any pressure on Bardock's tail. Bardock removed his tail easily. The truce was sealed.

 

"I believe I- Interrupted something..."

 

"Indeed!" Zorn said, overzealous to continue. He walked to his brother and kissed him dearly. "I'm trying to stave off my heat until the rains fall. My brother is such a good helper in that."

 

"What?" Bardock tilted his head, "yer a latcher now?"

 

"I trained myself, Bardock, in hopes you'd change your mind- And for my little brother, here." Sullion used his tail to caress said brother's cheek."

 

_-Bardy, what the hell are ya doing?!-_

 

"Nothing!"

 

"What?"

 

"I-I mean, nothing would make me happier than to... Try it. Out." Bardock kicked himself mentally.

 

"You wish to try my brother?" Zorn actually looked interested.

 

"Y-yes." Bardock hissed.

 

Zorn and Sullion shared a look, and an understanding that one would say comes from being siblings passed between them.

 

"Come to bed with us, then." Zorn invited and swayed his tail in Bardock's direction.

 

"Hm. I never took you for a bottom, Zorn." Bardock attempted to make small talk.

 

"He is certainly a bossy bottom," Sullion teased, "I wish to have you, Bardock. I wish to knot you for the first time-"

 

"Oh, but that would be unfair for Zorn! He needs it more than I do. Then ya'll do me." Bardock sweated. He really would not be able to live with himself if he let Sullion knot him. He wanted his Cock Prince.

 

"How about you both do me?" Zorn called out from the bedroom.

 

"REALLY?" Bardock and Sullion gasped and followed Zorn's enticing body to the room.

 

"You do me from behind, Bardock, while my brother knots me."

 

"That sounds- Incredibly hot." Bardock nodded his agreement.

 

_-BARDOCK!-_

 

Sullion blushed, "I suppose we can share."

 

Bardock took off his clothes and joined Zorn on the furs. Sullion removed his pants and joined them, both on either side of Zorn and started kissing him in turn.

 

"Mmmmm~ At this pace, I don't know if my plan will work," Bardock paused his ministrations at Zorn's words, "with two hot Saiyans, one on his way to becoming elite, both paying attention to me, it's enough to trigger my heat."

 

 _~Bingo._ Bardock grinned and upped his game. He would trigger Zorn's heat, which would drive his older brother up the wall, and as a new latcher, it would have an even greater effect on Sullion. Both would be distracted enough for him to steal his ex lover's armor.

 

"Oh, Zorn! You smell divine." Bardock kissed the back of his neck, nibbling and biting every once in a while.

 

"Aaaahhh~ Gods- Bardock!" Zorn was on overload, he was being the center of attention, something he always craved. And the way Bardock was using his mouth... "OHHH, BARDOCK!" Bardock had suddenly dipped down Zorn's back to the base of his tail, where he started sucking the gland on the underside. "NOT. THERE!!!" 

 

Sullion took this moment to massage his brother's cock, and Zorn came with a shout, coating his brother's hand in semen.

 

"I- I need you now, brother!"

 

Sullion didn't need to be asked twice, he quickly penetrated Zorn and started thrusting vigorously. Meanwhile, Bardock coated two fingers in the oily substance leaking from Zorn's tail gland and circled Zorn's other hole before sticking them both inside. 

 

 _-Dock! Now's as good as ever, you don't have to do this. Get the armor and get out!-_ Seripa's voice came from the intercom.

 

"Not- Yet!" Bardock panted. He was too worked up now to not find release.

 

"You're right," Sullion replied, "I'll wait for you to stretch my brother's ass, just hurry."

 

"I'm stretched enough! Bardock, get your cock inside me~" Zorn whined.

 

"I told you he was bossy," Sullion went back to kissing his brother while Bardock slicked himself with more of the same oil.

 

"I'm ready, Sully, lie down." The pet name rolled off Bardock's tongue like it had in the old days. The scarred Saiyan positioned the brothers like he wanted them and circled the tip of his shaft along Zorn's rim, teasing him a bit more.

 

"I'm- Hurry!" Zorn moaned and tried thrusting his hips towards Bardock, only to have a hand still them.

 

"You're going to get hurt, Zee, stay still," Sullion reproached his younger sibling.

 

Bardock used this moment to suddenly thrust inside Zorn's backside, ripping a scream from the slightly smaller warrior.

 

"Ohhhhh~ Yer tight!" Bardock pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in all the way. Zorn wailed in ecstacy, and when Bardock started caressing his tail gland again, Zorn thought he was going to die.

 

Bardock sensed the change in Zorn's scent, it became sweeter and more concentrated. His plan had worked, he activated Zorn's heat. Now, the hateful elite wouldn't realize what happened outside the sex they were having.

Sullion started thrusting with abandon inside his brother, intent on knotting him.

 

"Oh shit! Brother- I can't... AAAAAAGH!!!!" 

 

"And that takes care of the other one." Bardock decided to pull out and let the brothers have their fun. He looked around the room and found a chest where, most likely, Sullion had several changes of armor. He opened it and was glad to find an elite set among at least a dozen more, "He won't miss this one." 

Bardock grabbed the folded armor and left the two moaning Saiyans be.

 

 _-Bardock, I'm gonna kill ya! That was too ballsy even for you!-_ Gine's voice shouted through the earpiece. Bardock shook his head and exited the house.

 

"Kill me after ya blow me, I'm still horny as fuck."


	6. Ulterior Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turles' plans fail and he loses his mind, thanks to the King's Royal Guard.  
> Bardock has no luck finding his Cock Prince, and the King believes Bardock is pregnant with his child.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There's a graphic violence scene with Turles and Nappa at the beginning. Please skip to _"Bardock exited the umpteenth house"_ if you don't want to read that part.
> 
> That part also contains language that might be offensive to some. [It's the 'c' word.]

Turles was feeling quite smug with himself. He had fooled the King, tricked him into breeding him, and left before King Vegeta found out he had royally screwed up.

The trickster put on his clothes and left the sleeping king on the bed of furs he had put together that night. He left down the halls of the palace, quickly making his getaway before he was noticed. Now all he had to do was wait for the child to be bigger and come out in public, accusing the King of breeding him without the bite mark. The King would be pressed into biting Turles and claiming him as his consort. Turles would gain enough power to-

 

"AGH!" Turles felt a brutal punch to his lower abdomen. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell to his knees. "What have you done?!" He growled through his teeth. He craned his neck to see his attacker before receiving a kick to his face, it sent him flying down the corridor he had just walked by, happy with the turn of events, glad that he would soon rise in power.

 

"One rule you should always keep in mind, Turles. Bad things have a funny way of happening to the worst of us."

 

"N-n-Nappa-"

 

The elite guard rushed him and punched him square in the jaw. Turles went flying against the wall, breaking stone, and leaving a sizeable crater in his wake.

 

"P-plea-"

 

Nappa attacked him once again. Fists went flying in every direction. Turles was helpless against the stronger Saiyan. When Nappa's attacks stopped, he spoke again.

 

"You are a traitor to the Crown. How dare you use our King's brood for your ulterior motives!"

 

"Y-you- Are k-killing it!"

 

"That is my job. Do you think you are the first one to try this shit with the King? The only one of the King's bed partners honorable enough to respect the Throne is your maker."

 

"B-Bardock..." Blood spit out of Turles' mouth, "BARDOCK! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT BAR- OOOOOF!"

 

Nappa suckerpunched Turles in the chest, leaving him to cough up more blood.

 

"As his clone, you'd do well to follow in his tracks. Or are you as defective as all the other synthetic Saiyans?"

 

"YOU DARE!"

 

Another punch to the face left Turles winded. He didn't know what was happening until he felt a sharp pain inside his lower body.

 

"DON'T!!!!" The elite guard had shoved his large hand inside Turles' breeder and began focusing a dangerous amount of ki there.

 

"PLEASE, STOP!!!" Turles screamed in agony as his reproductive organs were damaged permanently. "What have you done to me."

 

"This is the punishment for using our King to your advantage. Now you're nothing more than a hollow cumbucket. You will never bear any cubs."

 

Turles was too traumatized to react. He had planned this perfectly, but he didn't consider the fact that Nappa would interfere. Why did this one detail escape his mind?

 

"N-Nappa~"

 

The Royal Guard stared into Turles' clouded eyes, "you are now nothing but a good fuck, never to produce anything of value through your cunt."

 

And to Nappa's surprise, Turles started giggling, soon laughing at full strength and coughing up more blood as he did so.

 

"Oh, you finally went off the deep end, didn't you?" Nappa chuckled. Turles was damaged goods now, and Nappa had a special attraction to damage, "I think we can both come to an arrangement. I will let you live, if only to bring you closer to death every time we meet."

 

Turles silenced his snickering and stared at his attacker, a wild look in his eyes. He leaned up and kissed the larger Saiyan, pouring his life into a promise of a fucked up future.

 

"You better make good on your words." He hissed, his tail came up to wrap around his past lover's bulky arm.

 

Nappa kissed Turles hard, biting his lips until blood poured out. Turles moaned into the kiss, his mind was still in a dreamy state, he couldn't distinguish reality from fiction and melted against Nappa's bigger frame. It was the only way to ground himself.

 

"I will."

 

 

 

Bardock exited the umpteenth house that day and wiped his mouth with his arm warmer. So far he had no luck in his quest to find the Cock Prince.

 

"Well?" Seripa asked once Bardock reached their rendezvous point.

 

"Disgusting. All of them."

 

"Bardy, now yer just being picky." Gine crossed his arms.

 

"I tell ya they just don't taste the same anymore." Bardock reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a twig. Since last day cycle, he had started a habit of chewing on small flavored sticks he had purchased. It helped him calm down and distract himself from thoughts of his Cock Prince's agreable features.

 

Gine looked morosely at his Commander turned nervous wreck. "How many has it been?"

 

"Forty two, give or take a hundred." Bardock removed the twig with a trembling hand and slid down the wall into a haphazard sitting position.

 

Gine followed and put a reassuring hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "Ya'll find him, Bardy. Don't let it get the best of ya."

 

The others just watched as their leader slowly crumbled down into pieces.

 

"It's been two cycles and no luck."

 

"Maybe he's in the South District," Seripa spoke out, "I heard most elite soldiers who went to the party were from the south."

 

"It's no use... I can't stand sucking somebody else's dick. Every time I'm about to go downtown, I imagine HIS cock. And when I reach my destination, I'm face to face with someone's nasty ass junk that tastes and smells terrible. I can't even swallow anymore. That guy's dick ruined me, I tell ya!"

 

The team felt awkward. Saiyans got very uneasy when somebody started pouring out there emotions. And to have Bardock doing it, **the** Commander of the most successful mission team of His Majesty, it made every Saiyan feel at a loss. Gine was probably the only one who could ease Bardock's mind now.

 

"Hey, why don't we forget about the Cock Prince for a moment and focus on other things. Like food! It's almost feeding time, and I need to stock the shop anyway. Whaddaya say, Bardy?"

 

Bardock chewed some more on the stick and nodded his head, albeit, without much enthusiasm.

The team took off in the direction of the hunting grounds. Hopefully they would find good game farther up North, where the icecaps began. There was a constant source of water there, and animals were plenty all year round.

 

 

Once they reached the hunting grounds they all were very surprised to find the area devoid of any life form except for themselves.

 

Panbukin looked around the desolated area, "There's nothing left!"

 

"Are we gonna starve?" Seripa asked.

 

"We have to go farther up north." Totapo explained, "The animals must've migrated to safer grounds."

 

"Safer grounds?" Panbukin stared in shock at his teammate, "farther north may become safer to them but not to us!"

 

"Guys!" Bardock stopped their chatter, never taking his eyes off a lone white figure standing at the mountain's summit. "We're under surveillance, a scouter up there on that hill. The heavy furs must be getting many trespassers this time of season."

 

The team stared at the unmoving figure with long white hair and fur, dressed up in pelts and vigilant, armed to the teeth with ki infused gear.

 

"We don't want trouble with them. Let's go hunt somewhere else." Bardock lead the group away.

 

Panbukin cut the silence once the group retreated, "damn! Snow Saiyans are creepy."

 

"We would do the same if our roles were reversed, Pan." Bardock admonished his friend.

 

"But the way they just stand there with their ice cold eyes..." Panbukin shivered.

 

"What are we going to eat?" Totapo asked their leader.

 

"Back to the Mudhole?" Gine suggested.

 

Bardock weighed his options. Many Saiyans would be there, chances were there could be elites as well. Maybe _he_ was there.

 

"To the Mudhole."

 

The group took off, headed for the most popular hunting grounds in the Drought Season. Cordoks were abundant. Not the best tasting meat, but meat nonetheless. Saiyans gathered around, harvesting them. The big Cordoks were to be avoided, but sometimes the big adults attempted to eat the Saiyans harvesting their young and the situation became a 'kill or die' situation. Fortunately, the bigger ones tended to remain buried deep down in the muddy waters, way beyond reach. The smaller, younger ones surfaced frequently and paid dearly.

 

Bardock did hope that his crew would never be attacked by a full grown adult Cordok. They were deadly omnivorous creatures.

 

"How many did ya get?"

 

"A basketful," Seripa informed Gine.

 

Bardock's team took turns harvesting and guarding their catch. Totapo liked to venture deep underneath the muddy waters and hunt for the bigger ones. The Commander often feared for his life. But now, he was quite preoccupied with 'matters at hand'.

 

"Are you an elite?"

 

"Yeah, from the East Dis- Hey! What are you- Ooooh~"

 

This was the tenth elite Saiyan Bardock had found at the Mudhole, and had promptly tasted their dick. The fact that they were mostly covered in mud didn't help his memory much.

 

"Fuck, that guy's crazy!" One observer informed his partner, "He goes on asking if yer an elite and then sucks yer cock!"

 

"I'll just say I'm an elite and get some good service!"

 

"I'm gonna say I'm an elite too!"

 

"I hear he's even better than Bardock!"

 

"Nobody is better than Bardock."

 

And just like that, rumors of a crazed cock sucking Saiyan elite spread like wildfire. Saiyans started gathering around and offering their shafts to the obsessed Saiyan in hopes of getting a good fellatio.

 

Bardock became overwhelmed quickly. In different times, he would've enjoyed the attention, would be in cloud nine, but now, he was on a mission to find his dream dick. He had to stick to his plan.

 

"Alright you guys, break it up." Panbukin swatted a few Saiyans away. "'Dock, you can't keep doing this to yourself!"

 

His Commander stood up, knees bruised and jaw aching, "I gotta find him, Pan. I just- Gotta."

 

The scarred warrior sounded defeated. Never had Panbukin heard such an insecure meek tone in his voice.

 

"And now that everyone knows about it, I'm gonna have to suck every single one off because they're gonna pose as elites. This was a mistake," Bardock pulled helplessly on his bunched up hair, his tail wrapped around his waistline, "I shoulda thought things through!"

 

"Uhhh... Let me- Get Gine. He knows how to better handle you." Panbukin left his desolate Commander and went to get the only Saiyan that could cheer him up.

 

 

"Ask the King."

 

"Ask the King?" Bardock couldn't believe Gine.

 

"Ask the King who was on missions that night. Like Totapo said, chances are he was late for a mission and that's why he left ya hanging."

 

Bardock pinched the bridge of his nose and chewed murderously on his twig, "Fine. I'll go ask him tonight."

 

 

 

Bardock left for the palace at sundown, he reached the heavy doors when night barely began covering the land.

 

"I seek an audience with His Majesty!" He shouted to the guards above in the balcony.

 

"Who dares?!"

 

"Bardock, heir of cKelerias!"

 

The guard left to inform the King. When he returned his voice was shaky."

 

"Enter! H-his Majesty has been expecting you!"

 

Bardock flew up to the balcony and landed at the doorstep. The giant double doors opened and let him pass.

 

He walked down the hall, unescorted, directly to the Throne room, where the King sat waiting patiently for Bardock to come close enough.

 

"Yer Highness," Bardock bowed. "I seek a fav-"

 

"You- Disappeared..."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"You disappeared while pregnant with my child!" The King seethed.

 

"BEG YER PARDON?!"

 

"The night at the ball. I bred you. I KNOTTED you. And you were in your heat-"

 

"Yer terribly mistaken, Yer Majesty."

 

"DO NOT CROSS ME!" The King stood up and growled at his visitor.

 

Bardock immediately fell to one knee and offered the palm of his hand. The King approached his subject and circled him.

 

"You left me after I mated you. And disappeared for two entire cycles..."

 

"Vee, I really don't know what yer talking about!" Bardock tried to talk sense into the enraged royal.

 

"And WHY do you smell like a nutsac?!"

 

"I've- Been busy." Bardock ducked his head.

 

"You have been mating with other Saiyans while pregnant with my kit?! Despicable!"

 

Bardock guffawed at the King, "I don't know what yer talking about," he enunciated every word slowly, "I'm not pregnant, and I haven't had sex with ya since before the ball!"

 

"You deny me?!"

 

"Vee, please!" Bardock stood up and faced King Vegeta, "I've **never** lied to ya."

 

"Then you call me insane!"

 

"Yer acting insane!"

 

The King observed the third class. He placed a hand on the scarred Saiyan's belly and focused.

 

"Vee-"

 

"SILENCE!"

 

Bardock's teeth clicked from the force he shut his mouth with. The King focused hard for a while and then removed his hand.

 

"You are not pregnant..."

 

"I know!"

 

"It was not you I slept with at the ball."

 

_"Apparently!"_

 

The King backed away and sat on the steps of the throne, "I- Apologize, Bardock."

 

"Hey, ya probably got real smashed and had a very vivid dream."

 

"No- I did not drink that much... I was sure it was you. You were.... Very wild. You asked me to hurt you more and more."

 

Bardock's eyes opened when realization hit him, "Turles."

 

"Oh! Do not tell me I mated with the likes of him."

 

"Guess he finally got what he wanted." Bardock stated morosely.

 

"How do you mean?"

 

"He wanted to be fucked by ya. I don't know why exactly. Maybe just to have ya as one of his conquests."

 

"He must have had an ulterior motive!" The King paced the Throne room.

 

"He ALWAYS has an ulterior motive. Who knows what goes on in that crazy mind of his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coroks are like big water bears. They grow to be HUGE. The older they get, the bigger and stronger they are. They reproduce constantly and their gestation period takes days. In times of drought, they are the most popular meat source.
> 
>  
> 
> Snow Saiyans are Saiyans that have evolved to withstand the harsh cold temperatures of the northern ice caps [think ssj4 but with white hair and longer white fur]. They are VERY territorial and protective of their ice. In drought, Saiyans often try to steal ice from them and most often than not, they end up dead. Snow Saiyans, or Heavy Furs (a term that my friend Mycherryville came up with), are extremely strong, as strong as any elite soldier, perhaps even stronger. The last thing modern Saiyans want is to battle them.


	7. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King helps Bardock find out who were the elites that left for missions that night, two brothers work against Bardock for their own personal gain, and Bardock makes plans without thinking them through.

"As much as I'd like to help ya with yer situation with Turles, I have a problem of my own."

 

"I must get this sorted out, Bardock." The King barked.

 

"Turles won't be any more of a problem for you, Your Highness." Nappa appeared from one of the various entrances to the Throne," I saw to it myself that he never bares cubs again."

 

The King and Bardock stared at Nappa before Bardock started snickering, soon to be laughing his ass off.

 

"You- Did what?"

 

"I fried his ovaries, basically."

 

Bardock guffawed, "oh, no, this is too much. He finally got what was coming to him."

 

"Bardock! This is no laughing matter, control yourself!"

 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But- If you knew how many Saiyans he's fucked over, how many circles he's ruined, you'd be laughing too, Yer Highness."

 

"Hmph. Well, Nappa, you have done your job and you have my gratitude, dismissed."

 

Nappa bowed and turned to leave.

 

"Oh, one more thing, Nappa."

 

"Yes, Highness?"

 

"Start a rumor mill. Turles is a wanted conspirator for betraying the Crown."

 

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Nappa left the area, ready to do as the King commanded.

 

Bardock was left there standing in front of a king deep in thought.

 

"What was your problem again, Bardock?"

 

"It's more of a favor, Vee," the King nodded for Bardock to continue, "I need to know about any missions set for the night of the ball."

 

King Vegeta stared hard at his visitor, "what are you up to, Bardock?"

 

"N-nothing!" Bardock waved his hands at the King, "I'm just looking for someone," the King raised a well groomed eyebrow, Bardock sighed, "someone who has an exquisite cock..."

 

"Hmm. That sounds more like you. And you need information on their missions, why?"

 

"He left, and I never got his name. Never got to smell him, all I have is the memory of the flavor of his cum and size of his dick. I've gone back and forth sucking off every elite I came across in hopes of finding him- Vee?"

 

The King's face had gone red from holding back on his laughter. Bardock frowned at the royal.

 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain- HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 

"Veeee~ I'm serious! His dick is the only one I can stand to suck now. It's intoxicated me!"

 

"Is that so~?"

 

Bardock didn't like the tone of voice and glint in the King's eyes. King Vegeta sat on his Throne and motioned for Bardock to approach. When Bardock did so, the King held out a gloved hand.

 

"On your knees." He commanded gently.

 

"Vee, not now-"

 

"You desire my help. I desire your mouth."

 

It was a done deal. Bardock slowly got down on his knees and crawled up the few stairs to the Throne.

 

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a gift for you, before you _'disappeared on me'."_

 

"That wasn't me..."

 

"I know. Regardless, I believe this will look quite nicely on you." The King ruffled inside his armor pocket and pulled out an item.

 

Bardock's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks.

 

"I got this with the intention of making you STAY by my side and not leave me...

 

"Oooh. No."

 

"The teal color would suit you nicely, don't you think so?"

 

"No." Bardock growled, his tail fluffed out to twice its size.

 

"Come here, Bardock. It will only be for a while." The King motioned with a finger and Bardock had no option but to obey.

 

He reached the King, his tail waved angrily left and right as the King secured the collar around him.

 

"And now for the leash..." Bardock growled and felt very tempted to try and bite the King's fingers.

 

"You look very pleasing, Bardock." The King started touching himself through his leggings. Bardock growled again.

 

"Do get rid of my under armor for me, using only your delectible mouth."

 

Bardock sneered and ripped the front of the King's pants. King Vegeta laughed, surprised at Bardock's vicious streak.

 

"Easy, Bardock. We do not want to lose our heads now, do we?" The King petted Bardock's face lovingly and tugged on the leash. Bardock was soon face to face with the King's hardened flesh.

 

"Service me, heir of cKelerias."

 

Bardock was one to not hide his distaste of being treated like a pet. He was not that kind of Saiyan. At least, not with His Majesty. Perhaps with his Cock Prince... It wouldn't do any harm to imagine the King was someone else; the Saiyan who had been occupying Bardock's thoughts constantly.

Bardock moaned when the warm flesh entered his mouth, he licked around the head, savoring every bit of it. The tip started leaking precum and Bardock swallowed all of it. King Vegeta pulled on the leash again, and Bardock imagined it was the Cock Prince doing so.

 

"Ohhh, yes. You are really putting effort in this, Bardock. Thinking about someone else?"

 

Bardock stilled and opened his eyes to look at the King.

 

"I do not mind. I have a pliant mouth, belonging to a talented Saiyan. Where your mind is does not concern me."

 

Bardock resumed his sucking. He went back to imagining this was his Cock Prince and he didn't pull any stops. He heard the King moan and felt his hips start thrusting up inside his waiting mouth. Bardock wasn't immune to the effects as well, and very soon, he was hard as a rock.

 

"Open your mouth more, I wish to see my cock inside your slutty mouth."

 

Bardock separated his jaw and stuck out his tongue as far as it could go. He just kneeled there, letting the King do as he pleased. The King massaged his shaft with Bardock's tongue, moved it from side to side inside his mouth, and ran the head across Bardock's teeth, stopping at one long fang and inserting it inside his tip.

 

"Oooooh~ I wish you had longer fangs. I would love to have you do this in our Oozaru forms."

 

Bardock moaned as well. He had gone to temple to meditate long enough to be able to control his Oozaru form and remain conscious throughout the transformation.

The scarred warrior went back to sucking the royal dick, he played with the urethra, dipping his tongue inside as far as he dared without causing the King discomfort.

 

The King shouted and his cock twitched, "Bardock, do get me off," the King panted. Bardock smiled with his eyes and engulfed the entire shaft. He started bobbing his head up and down in time to the King's tugs on the leash.

 

Bardock started deep throating the King and masturbating, if he imagined this was his Cock Prince, he was sure to cum prematurely. The King always came first when he performed oral sex on him.  
No sooner had he thought this, King Vegeta pulled out and started rubbing his cock, settling the tip just outside of Bardock's mouth.

The King came on the reddened lips with a loud groan, some semen got inside Bardock's mouth, some sprayed across his face, even getting on his hair. The scarred warrior licked King Vegeta's semen and that was the last push he needed to fall over. He came, moaning the King's name.

 

"It is good to know my semen still pleases you." The King purred.

 

"It always will, Vee." Bardock stood up, his legs had gone a bit stiff from his unmoving position.

 

The King tugged on the leash once more and had Bardock settle on his lap, both of them purring in their afterglow.

 

"I just found one that is a little bit more pleasing."

 

"Hmmm. I ought to be jealous, if I did not have confidence in my own dick. I am glad you found one more to your tastes, Bardock. Am I a number two?"

 

Bardock smiled against the royal's neck and kissed him there, "yer cock is definitely in second place."

 

 

 

"It's Toma."

 

"How do you know for sure, Zorn?"

 

"There were only three elites that had missions that night; cKumba, Nabe, and Toma. I saw Toma at the ball, having his dick serviced, and if anybody knows anything about Bardock, he was in that dick sucking booth that night. Yes. I am certain it was Toma. I'm not even sure cKumba and Nabe came to the party."

 

"Oh, I know cKumba, he wouldn't have missed the party for the world. He was probably busy getting fucked somewhere."

 

The two brothers conversed as they watched Bardock and the King go to the Control Tower.

 

"Contact Toma, tell him you have an unofficial mission for him."

 

Sullion frowned at his sibling, "you don't want him **killed** , do you?"

 

"No, no! Just delay him a bit more. Bardock will soon give up and you will have your chance at him."

 

"And what if he goes for the King?"

 

"I'll take care of the King, YOU take care of Bardock."

 

"You honestly believe the King would settle for you, Zorn?"

 

"I at least have a chance. I'm much stronger than Bardock and could easily challenge him for a place at the King's side as per law. I'm not concerned about that, Sullion."

 

"Hmm... Something tells me you just want to mess with Bardock."

 

Zorn chuckled. "Perhaps."

 

"Fine. I'll send a missive to Toma's pod. I do have a couple of missions he can take care of for me. I do prefer to be around when you go into heat."

 

"If I'm not already pregnant with your cub, brother."

 

"I would've felt it already, Zorn. You aren't pregnant."

 

"Pity. But that does give me a chance to become His Majesty's chosen."

 

"I want Bardock so much..."

 

"If we play our parts well, we'll both get what we want."

 

 

 

Time passed and two of the three elite pods that took off on the night of the masquerade returned. They were immediately summoned by the King to his office.

It was very unusual, but the soldiers did not question it. They arrived promptly at the King's office and waited to be called in.

 

"Enter." King Vegeta ordered.

 

"cKumba reporting, Your Majesty!"

 

"Nabe reporting, Your Excellency!"

 

"Oh, fuck me, it ain't cKumba, that's for sure!" Bardock grumbled.

 

"You have tried him before?" The King asked Bardock.

 

"Everyone's tried cKumba. He's open vacancy."

 

"Hey! I-"

 

"Do not speak out of turn, soldier!" The King boomed.

 

cKumba closed his mouth immediately and stood still.

 

"This one, on the other hand- Nabe?" Bardock ran his hands up and down the Saiyan's armor, "I haven't tried this one."

 

Bardock got down on his knees and pulled down the elite soldier's under armor.

 

"Wha?!"

 

"Oh, he IS big!" Bardock stared at the rapidly growing erection.

 

"Well, Bardock. There is a great chance this is the one you've been looking for." King Vegeta motioned for Bardock to go ahead and confirm.

 

Bardock looked lovingly at the nervous Saiyan, "I do hope he is the one. He's handsome."

 

Nabe sweatdropped and watched Bardock lick his shaft from base to tip.

 

"He tastes... Different. I won't know for sure until he comes in my mouth."

 

"cKumba, you are dismissed." The King called to the smirking warrior.

 

"Oh, if I may, Your Majesty, I'd like to stay and watch my partner get harassed more."

 

"Get the fuck out, cKumba." Bardock mumbled without even a side glance to one of his many one night stands.

 

"DISMISSED!"

 

"Yes, my King." cKumba smiled nonetheless, and exited the office. He did, however, wait outside for his teammate to come out.

 

 

After awhile, a sweating hot mess of a soldier came out, his face held a dreamy expression and his eyes looked distant.

 

"Well?" cKumba asked his friend.

 

"I- just had... The best sucking of my life!"

 

"Not that! Are you the one he was looking for?"

 

"Huh? Oh, that. Nah. He said something about my cum tasting bitter and foul."

 

"Ha! It does taste like that!"

 

"Fuck you." His friend gave cKumba the universal sign that represented that phrase. "Whoever Bardock is looking for, that is one lucky bastard..."

 

 

 

"We have already sent him a message, Bardock. There has been no response. There's only so much I can do." The King watched his childhood friend pace his office, "at this rate it is safe to assume he failed his mission and was killed."

 

"NO! Maybe he just didn't report his return yet? Maybe his scouter got damaged! Maybe he made a detour and is still out there?!"

 

The King could sense his friend's desperation.

 

"I'm sorry, Bardock. Count your gains and your losses. Think about what you DO have. Rain Season is coming soon and you will get your heat again. You cannot depend on toys to help you out forever." The King touched the other warrior's chin, "become mine."

 

Bardock looked at the King, his friend. He wasn't about to give up on the possibility of his Cock Prince still being alive, "I- Promise... Come Rain Season. If my Cock Prince is in fact dead, I'll mate with you."

 

"Your what?"

 

"It's a name I gave him."

 

"Would you like to know his real name?"

 

Bardock's eyes widened and he nodded.

 

 

 

"His name was- IS 'Toma'." The scarred Saiyan told his crew, "he's been reported missing."

 

"WHAT?!" Gine's shrill scream made the others flinch.

 

"That can't be right." Seripa frowned, "I KNOW him. He's never participated in any dangerous missions. Unless he encountered someone on the way... In which case this should be investigated."

 

"Wait- You know him? How?" Bardock asked his crew member.

 

"Our families are close. I was a black sheep, and Toma has a soft spot for Saiyans that were kicked out for bein' weak."

 

"He's an elite and charismatic? Woah." Gine was surprised.

 

"You know who I'm talkin' about, Pan. Tall dark guy? Cheri's kid?" Seripa asked.

 

"Oh, that guy." Panbukin barely had a memory of him.

 

"I wouldn't know him. I stay away from elite soldiers ever since they got my center killed." Totapo shared.

 

"But he's not LIKE other elites!" Bardock countered, "the night of the ball, he told me he had no choice but to follow in his circle's footsteps. He ain't like the others."

 

"That's it, I'm going to find out what happened to him. The rumor mill must have some info." Seripa got up to leave.

 

"The rumor mill?" Gine slurred, "yer joking."

 

"Hey, you'd be surprised at the amount of intel you can get from there. I hope I find something, Bardock." With that, Seripa waved and took off. The rest stayed in Gine and Bardock's morel until it was time for all of them to say their goodbyes for the night.

 

Bardock and Gine were getting ready to sleep, when Bardock felt the need to confess his agreement with the King.

 

"Gine, I agreed to mate with the King come Rain Season, if Toma is indeed dead." It all seemed like a dream to Bardock. He couldn't believe he actually agreed to that, and looking at his friend's pained face made it all seem even more surreal.

 

"Ya did?" Gine's voice was strained.

 

"I swear, on my life, I will find a way to convince him that yer worthy of his affections as well. This could be the beginning of a great thing, Gine. It doesn't have to be bad-"

 

"I can't believe you would think there's anything to say to the King that would change his fucking beliefs."

 

"I'll make it my life mission to make him see how great ya are!"

 

"Will ya be participating in the Rank Reassignment Tournament as well?"

 

Bardock hadn't thought about that.

 

"Shit. I didn't think this through. I was- I had too much on my mind!"

 

"Yeah. Ya didn't think it through. And now ya made a promise to our King." Gine turned around and gave Bardock his back.

 

"Gine?"

 

"Goodnight, Bardock."

 

Bardock sighed and went to sleep as well. He had really fucked up.


	8. Challenge Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated. A tyrant lizard enters the scene, Bardock cannot get out of his deal with the King and Toma is finally contacted.

When the King declared he was ready to take a mate, several challengers from different districts appeared, most of them were high class, a couple of elites, there was even a couple of Snow Saiyans amongst them, much to the King's delight, and all ready to fight to the death. Zorn bade his time for the right moment to ask the King, personally, that he wished to challenge as well.

 

"Your Majesty?"

 

"Speaking out of place, soldier?"

 

Zorn fell down to his knees and apologized, he offered his palm and the King touched it with his fingers giving him permission to continue.

 

"I wish to participate in the Challenger Tournament to become your consort, Your Highness."

 

"Really! You as well? This is a pleasant turn of events. You have kept quiet so far, why choose the last moment to come out?"

 

"I've been waiting for the right opportunity, Your Highness. I was- Shy."

 

"Oh, yer so full of shit, Zorn." Bardock interrupted from the King's side. He had spent the last few days by the King, mostly to give Gine space. He was in a very foul mood since Bardock told him his plans with the King.

 

Zorn grimaced but paid the scarred Saiyan no mind.

 

"Say what you will, Bardock, I find this turn of events most appealing. So far there are quite a few high ranking challengers that won't be a problem for you. Hmm... There is that Snow Saiyan though. I digress. To have you fight against Zorn will be a treat. Besides, he is quite the looker. Wouldn't you agree, Bardock?"

 

"Veeeeee~!"

 

"Hold your tongue, Commander. My interest is peaked. Very well, Zorn, you may enter. I look forward to seeing you go against Bardock."

 

"What if I lose?" Bardock looked at the King.

 

"Well, let us hope your fight isn't to the death."

 

Zorn was very pleased with the outcome of the conversation. He'd known he could appeal to the King's insatiable lust for battle. Even if Bardock became second consort, Zorn would get what he wanted, the King's first born.

 

"I shall try not to go too hard on the Commander."

 

"Wa-wait a minute-"

 

"It is settled then! We shall have a feast come night and tomorrow we shall hold the tournament!"

 

"Vee, I need time to prepare! I can't just-"

 

"Then I suggest you hurry, Bardock. I know you are very much capable of coming up with elaborate strategies on the spot."

 

"I- Bu- AAARG!" Bardock bowed forcefully to the King and left to go plan his nearing battles. He knew if worse came to worse, the King would put a halt to the battle. Even so, Bardock had enough trouble with the two elites who had challenged him once news of the King asking Bardock to be his mate came out. And there was no telling what the heavy fur was capable of.

 

 

 

"Gine?" Bardock walked into the shop permanently permeated with the smell of fresh meat.

 

"Bardock? What brings ya here?" Gine answered from the back.

 

"I- I need yer moral support..." Bardock felt horrible going to his friend for help at his convenience.

 

"Ya come to me for fucking support after ya left me for- how many cycles?"

 

"Ya were mad at me. I was giving ya space."

 

"Oh, really~? Well guess what, Bardock," Bardock flinched at Gine's tone of voice and when he came out from the back of the shop, holding a cleaver in one hand, Bardock tucked his tail between his legs, "friends don't _'leave'._ They talk things- What the FUCK is that thing around yer neck?!"

 

"Oh, curse it all..." Bardock fumbled with the leash and collar around his neck and tucked them inside his armor's inside pocket, "that- Forget ya saw that."

 

"Mhmm. Ya still are gonna mate with the King, aren't ya?" Gine crossed his arms, the tip of his tail moved to the left.

 

"I've been challenged again."

 

"Again?!"

 

"Zorn."

 

"WHAT?!" Gine almost dropped the cleaver.

 

"I said the same thing when King Vegeta accepted."

 

"The King wants ya dead!"

 

"Nah, it ain't gonna be a fight to death. But I might end up being the King's second consort."

 

"Forgo the fight! Let fucking Zorn fight to be the King's consort with the others."

 

"There's no honor in doing that!"

 

"Oh, there ya go with yer... _Saiyan honor_. This is what I never understood about ya guys. This battle lust..."

 

"And that's one of the things I love about ya."

 

Gine stopped and smiled at Bardock, "did ya just say the 'L' word?" He said coyly.

 

"Oh, shuddup. I didn't come for that!"

 

"I know, moral support. Well, I already gave ya a piece of my fucking mind. I don't know what else to say."

 

"Just- Hold me?" Gine almost missed the whispered words if not for a Saiyan's superior hearing.

 

"Oh, Bardy!" He ran to his troubled friend, but Bardock stopped him.

 

"Just- Can ya please put that thing down?"

 

Gine looked at the cleaver and smiled sheepishly. He threw it across the shop and it landed on it's target, embedding the blade half way through the piece of wood, almost splitting it in half.

 

"Fuck, I get so turned on when ya do that." Bardock then let his friend hug him.

 

 

 

King Vegeta walked to his office. After Bardock left, there wasn't much more to talk about with the new challenger, Zorn.

 

As the King entered his office, he was met with an unexpected and dreaded visitor.

 

"LORD FREIZA!"

 

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd get your tail here."

 

The King kneeled and lowered his head, "apologies, Lord Freiza, I was not informed-"

 

"Of course you weren't. I came here on a whim. Heard you were taking a mate..."

 

The King froze and died a little inside, "come the second Rain season, you will have your Saiyan cub."

 

"Oh there's no need to rush things. I know you will keep your word, unlike most barbarians I've encountered. I trust you to do what's right for your planet."

 

"Y-yes, Lord Freiza."

 

"So, is that handsome Commander you showed me the other day going to participate as well? The one who has become INEXPLICABLY stronger?"

 

The King visibly shivered, "yes. He is to fight several equally strong opponents, if not stronger."

 

"Mmmm, you've done me proud Vegeta. A strong spawn will come out of this union. I think I'll stick around for this tournament I heard about," the King flinched when he automatically raised his head to question the lizard's motives, "oh- Unless that is an inconvenience for you?"

 

"N-NO! I mean- No, Lord Freiza. You are welcome to stay for the festivities, however boring they may be to you." The King's legs were going numb from his kneeled position.

 

The reptilian foe chuckled, "yes, I thought so." He exited King Vegeta's office, "oh, one more thing, I've been thinking about recruiting some of your monkeys to do some dirty work for me, that's what you lot enjoy, correct? Dirty work? I'll see you later then, taa~"

 

Once Freiza was gone the King let out a big sigh of relief. He got up and sat on his office chair, and sobbed.

 

"What have I done, gods, what have I gotten us into?" He asked the empty room.

 

 

 

Bardock and Gine said their goodbyes and Bardock walked out of the shop, pulling his pants up. Gine had insisted on make up sex and the scarred warrior was always up for shagging his best friend into oblivion.

 

On his way around the butcher shop, Bardock collided with non other than his ex lover, "Sullion! What are ya-"

 

"Oh, pardon, I was on my way- Gods, you smell great..."

 

"Yer buying from us?" Bardock pointed to Gine's shop.

 

"Oh, yeah. I was planning on that. But I- um... I was looking for you as well."

 

"What business do ya have with me?"

 

"Well, if Zorn wins, _when_ he wins, as a prize, the King will grant him one wish, right? I've asked him to tell the King he doesn't wish for you to become second consort. And he'll do it if... If you..."

 

Bardock sighed exasperatedly, "if I _what_ , Sullion?"

 

"If you mate with me?"

 

Bardock paused and looked at his former lover's eyes. They were downcast and sketchy, "you mother fuckers were planning this!" Bardock grabbed Sullion by the neck and pinned him to the dusty floor.

Varios Saiyans immediately surrounded them and started cheering.

 

"No- Wait-"

 

"YOU SHIT STAINS PLANNED ALL THIS! I knew it. Ya had a hand in making Toma disappear too, didn't ya?! WHAT HAVE YA DONE TO TOMA?!" Bardock growled in the other's face, spittle flew every which way.

 

"NOTHING!" Sullion shouted, "I just- Asked him to do some of my missions-" The pinned Saiyan started choking on Bardock's unyielding grip.

 

Bardock eased up on him and stood. He waited for his adversary to stand and threw a reverse roundhouse kick at him. Sullion dodged with ease, "I don't want to fight you, Bardock, please!"

 

"WHERE'S YER HONOR?!"

 

Bardock charged at Sullion, fists flew and the winner was decided when Sullion punched and backfisted Bardock on the face. Bardock fell to the ground holding his broken nose.

 

"I told you, I don't want to fight you. You're not strong enough!"

 

Bardock spit blood on the ground and stood, "what trouble did ya get Toma in?"

 

"Nothing, I tell you. Simple missions meant to delay him. I want you Bardock. I may not be as strong as the King but I know you'd prefer a life with me than being a royal consort. I'll even accept Gine into our circle!"

 

Bardock heard a gasp from behind, he turned to see a hopeful look in his friend's face. Bardock panted and looked back at Sullion, his ex lover held his hands out, he didn't want to continue the fight.

 

"I could never be with a Saiyan as underhanded and despicable as you. Yer brother and you can go fuck yerselves." Bardock walked away and soon took flight to his and Gine's morel. He had much to think about and strategies for fights he didn't wish for to plan.

 

At least he now knew that Toma was alive. If only he could back out of the Challenge Tournament without damaging his honor.

 

 

 

"I knew it! 'Dock is gonna be thrilled!" Seripa said with much enthusiasm. He had snuck into his pod, rerouted a couple of things and was able to locate Toma's pod. All that was left was for Toma to answer the call.

 

"This is Toma reporting!"

 

"Toma! It's Seripa, remember me?"

 

"Seripa?! What are you doing contacting me?"

 

"Oh, I just felt like we should catch up- What do you think I'm callin' you for? Where have you been? You need to come back as quickly as possible!"

 

"I'm on a mission, I can't just-"

 

"Bardock is fighting for the King's hand come day cycle!"

 

"...What?!"

 

"Long story short, he's been lookin' for you, couldn't find you and promised The King he'd mate with him. Now he has challengers and one of them is Zorn!"

 

"FUCK!"

 

"Oooo~ That got your attention!"

 

"I'm heading back to my pod, I'll be there... In a quarter cycle. Try to hold the King off from making any official announcements!"

 

"How the the fuck am I supposed to do that?! I'm just a third class, I'll get killed- Godsdammit! I'll think of something. Just get your ass over here soon!"

 

"I already set the coordinates, I'll get there when I get there."

 

"Fine." Seripa hung up and thought of a way to disrupt the celebration. "Gods this blows."

 

 

 

The royal banquet came on time, regardless, and high ranked Saiyans gathered from all the districts. There were some committee members, as well as the Elders. This was the start of the King's choosing. It was to be a grand celebration. One Saiyan, however, remained in the shadows, looking at all the bustle and hustle down below.

Turles was looking from afar. He knew he would not be welcome, especially after what he heard from the rumor mill.

 

"Well, well, well." Turles turned around to find a rather short, reptilian looking, horned character with purple and pink accents adorning his white pale body. "What have we here? A Saiyan not joining the feast?"

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I could be many things. I could be your deadly enemy," Freiza rounded the Saiyan, carefully taking in his features.

 

 _~These monkeys all look the same. Barbaric!_ The creature thought derisively.

 

"Or I could be your sponsor. I know what you've been looking for." Turles' widening eyes gave him away, "do not worry. I too, am curious about this 'Tree of Might'. I am Lord Freiza, would you like to strike a bargain- Um...?" The Icejin offered his hand to the synthetic Saiyan.

 

Turles looked at Freiza's offered hand and after a moment's hesitation, shook it. "Turles. At your service, Lord Freiza."

 

 

Down below, where nobody would be the wiser about this new traitor amongst them, Bardock ate his fill next to King Vegeta. Zorn sat at the King's other side.

 

"How are you feeling, Bardock? Nervous?"

 

"I don't think I'll be able to win, Yer Highness."

 

"A clever commander like you? You probably have a strategy in mind right now."

 

"I have several. But that doesn't mean they'll work."

 

"Then you shall be my second consort."

 

"And what does that mean for Gine?"

 

"I stand by what I say." The King took a huge bite from some former animal's drumstick.

 

"I'm gonna forfeit the battle."

 

"You cannot do that. That would be dishonorable." The King kept eating as if the conversation was a casual one."

 

"I have reasons to believe Toma's alive!" Bardock whispered to the King.

 

That gave the King pause. "Do you, now." It was not a question. "Where's your collar, Bardock?"

 

And that was the end of the conversation. The King would not let him step aside. Bardock sighed. This was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	9. Epilogue

Outside, Seripa and the rest of the crew were panicking.

 

"He should've been here by now!" Seripa yelled, "how am I supposed to stall the announ-"

 

Totapo punched Seripa right in the jaw. Seripa went flying and crashed through the doors and tumbled into the palace.

 

"That's one way." Panbukin provided.

 

A blood curdling shout was heard from inside and Seripa came flying out, aiming for Totapo's midsection. Totapo was able to block and the two started fighting. Saiyans from inside the palace gathered outside to witness more of the battle.

 

"Seripa?" Bardock wanted to follow after his friend. "What the fuck?"

 

"Bardock, as my intended, you shall remain by my side."

 

The King whispered to one of the guards to see to the happenings at the palace entrance. It was time to make the official announcement. Once this step was taken, Bardock was bond to the Challenge Tournament come morning.

He nodded to the eldest of the elders. The elder nodded back and began his speech. The room quieted.

 

"Saiyans of all shapes and sizes, South district, East District, West District, and North District," each of the groups shouted after they were called out, "we are gathered here to celebrate the mating of His Majesty, King Vegeta, and we have several challengers who wish to fight for his Majesty's hand." The elder paused to read the names according to ranks. Many Saiyans cheered as each challenger was named.

 

 

 

  
A pod arrived at the front of the palace and Totapo and Seripa stopped mid fight.

  
"TOMA!" Seripa yelled.

 

No sooner had the space pod's door opened, a Saiyan bolted out and dashed through the ruined palace doors at the speed of light.

 

"STOP!" Toma yelled at the top of his lungs. The announcement was interrupted and came to a halt. Many whispers were heard among the Saiyans.

 

"You dare interrupt the Challengers Announcement?!" The King roared.

 

"I DARE!"

 

"On what grounds?!" Asked the elder.

 

"On the grounds that THAT Saiyan was my intended first!" Toma shouted and pointed in Bardock's general direction.

 

"Is this true, Bardock?" The King asked, "Did you have an intended before I asked you to mate with me?"

 

Bardock looked at King Vegeta, then back at the crazed Saiyan standing there, "I don't even KNOW him!

 

"Bardock!" Toma rushed to the end of the banquet table where Bardock and the King were seated, "Please, remember!"

 

With that, Toma lowered his shorts and grabbed Bardock by his hair and pushed his dick inside his mouth.

 

"What the f-NMBK!"

 

Bardock's mouth was invaded by the most sinful flavor he had tasted since the ball. Bardock grabbed the intruder's hips and started sucking him in ernest. He didn't care if it was in front of the King, he didn't care that the elders were watching, he didn't care who this Saiyan was. All he cared about was the sweet and salty flavor pouring into his mouth. The cock felt perfect against his tongue, the texture, the size, the smell. Memories came to the front of his mind and Bardock recognized the Saiyan in front of him.

 

_~My Cock Prince! I found him at last!_

 

Bardock turned his gaze upwards and what he saw made all movements stop. Toma was handsome, well built, had the most beautiful tanned skin...

Bardock started sucking again, deep throating this GOD'S shaft until he felt the first signs of an impending orgasm. The scarred Saiyan pulled back and held the tip of Toma's dick inside his mouth, while he grabbed the shaft with his hand and proceeded to jack him off.

Toma whimpered and moaned loudly as his climax hit. A burst of flavor exploded in Bardock's mouth and he came undone as well, untouched, all over the inside of his leggings.

Bardock had a dazed expression when he pulled the heavenly dick away from his face, "It's- It IS you... Toma!"

 

Bardock felt light headed and almost fainted. Toma caught him in time and sat him down.

 

"I'm here for you, Bardock." Toma caressed his beloved Saiyan's cheek. "Please be mine."

 

"Yes."

 

 

 

_"...So, after Toma shoved his dick in my mouth, he pushes the trays of food out of the way, the plates fall and shatter into pieces, he throws me onto the table, and starts fucking me right there in the middle of the royal banquet."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this side story ends, tying in perfectly with chapter 17 of my completed fanfiction "Home is Where the Sex is".
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this short _sweet_ story about how Bardock and Toma got together ^^

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
